Going Home Book II The Long Way Back
by RDF-73
Summary: It's three months after Ron left again for Deployment. What hardship is he going to face and will he resolve his feelings for Bonnie. Read and Review. NO FLAMES Rated teen for Language and Violence/ Chapter 8
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer :** Kim Possible and all it Character are owned by Disney

* * *

**_Chapter I_**

**-Ron-**

Three months into my deployment and for the most part everything was quite. The ground troops handled most of the action, and my squadron was left with recon and air cover duty. Not exactly the best thing for a fighter pilot. However, the F-35 was more then able to handle the task she was assigned.

It was early morning just before sun rise and I had started getting up early to go for a predawn run. I had begin to love doing my run right as the sun was coming up over the desert. The way the sun bounced off the mountains near by was aw inspiring. It was also at this time that I would think back to how I left things back home.

Like everything that had to do with I knew Bonnie would come after me and try and make me reconsider what I had left her in that note the morning I left. It was the coward's way out I know. Just Middleton I always ran away. I didn't like that part of me. I hated it so much, that during the flight over across the pond for my deployment I hardly said a word to my wing man Lug nut. (Don't even ask me how he got that name. It's not something that you talk about amongst polite company.)

It was only after getting a back into the saddle of mission again did I start being who I was now. A hard flying hard hitting, no nonsense fighter pilot. Now that is not saying that I didn't know how to cut up and have fun. That was the only part of the old me left and that was how to act goofy and have fun, and trust me that's the way I wanted it.

I was rounding the corner headed back towards the main gate and back to the barracks when I had to stop due to three Hum-V's driving in. On the hood of one of then was a set of flags that I recognized right away. It seemed that every where I went there was no getting away from her and the blasted organization. I let out a deep sigh and went on with my run to the barracks. I knew that I needed to get over to the squadron building soon.

Thirty minutes later I was standing inside the office of my CO. He was giving me the briefing about what she was doing here.

Captain a top secret project had been stolen buy a terrorist group. They had tried to get the inventor of the project but their plan was thwarted by you three month ago.

_'The dog fight I had when I was on the way home. That must have been the other person on the C-21 with Bonnie.'_ I thought to myself.

I know what you're thinking Captain, and your right. This was the same group that attack you flight when you where heading home on leave. Well they tried to get him again but where stop. How ever they where able to get the plans and are now in the process of building the invention.

'Damn GJ never could hold onto anything. It amazing that they are still aloud to operate with all theses fuck ups.' I thought. Sir why doesn't Global Justice just take care of this one themselves."

I didn't realize it at the time but she was standing in the corner of the room. I was surprise with all my training I didn't notice her there. It was her that spoke not the Colonel.

"Because Captain they would never expect an attack from this base let alone from the US Air Force."

I spun around and gave her a look that basically told her I was not asking her. The look she gave me back was the one of contempt. I heard from Wade that Dr. Director was none to happy about me leaving and joining the service.

"So you see Captain" drawing out my rank with a little bit of venom in her voice. "It's a perfect plan."

I couldn't hold my tongue again. "It's more like Global Justice fucked up again and need the Air Force to clean up their mess. Just like Kim and I had to do so many times in the past."

"Captain that's enough." It was the Colonel that spoke up.

I turned to look back to him. "I'm sorry sir but the only reason she is here at the base is because of me."

"Oh Please. Global Justice choice of base of operation for this mission had nothing to with you Captain."

Now I was getting pissed. I knew she was lying. "Then if that's the case then why didn't you send that lap dog idiot of yours Will Du to head the operation." I looked back to the Colonel. "I'm sorry sir but I can't be in the same room with this woman. If you'll excuse me I need to go get ready for the clean up mission."

The Colonel just nodded at me. He understood the reason why I couldn't stand Global Justice. It had to do with too many years of cleaning up their messes with getting little or no credit for it. Now after ten years away from them Betty Director comes back and draws me into another clean up mission.

* * *

Two hours later I was in the ready room with the rest of my group getting our briefing on the up coming strike mission. I didn't like having to do this again but I was a solider and had a job to do.

The Colonel walked up to a large video screen in front of the room. With a laser pointer he laid out what this mission was going to entail.

People our orders are to take out the terrorist base. Now I normally a spec-ops team would go in and take out the target. However, this time it has been determined too much of a risk to send in a team. "

"Sir then if that's the case how are we going to take out the target?" asked one of the pilots from another group in the front.

"B-52's from Germany are going to carpet bomb the entire area. Scorpion flight will head in first and take out any surface to air threats. Followed right behind them will be Hammer flight. They will be loaded with 1000 pound JDAM's to soften the main bunker. Once that has been done we pull back to let Falcon flight and the 52's come in and do their thing.

"Sir what kind of air to air resistance can we expect." It was the lead pilot for Falcon flight.

"Little to none that is if Scorpion and Hammer flights don't run into any trouble."

There where a few whispers from some of the pilot. For me being a part of Scorpion flight I knew that once again I had a lot of weight on my shoulders. My group was tasked to get in there and take out any SAM sites as well as take out as many if not all their fighters.

"Quite down people." The Colonel waited for everyone to settle down. "Now I know in most mission like this the stealth fighters and bomber would go in first on hit the target. However, this has to be a surprise attack on them and everything will be done with little to no time between strikes. So make your final checks on your planes and good hunting."

* * *

The briefing over with, I grabbed my gear and headed for the door. When I got into the hall I ran into someone that I had not seen in years.

"Ron, is that you."

I turned around and could not believe my eye. Standing before me was my old friend Wade. Standing tall at six foot four, He had grown to a tall strapping young man. This is saying a lot being there seemed not t be an ounce of fat on him.

"Wade, what are you doing here?"

"Well they brought me in for some tech support. I was part of the research team on the project."

I gave him a stern look. I knew that GJ had funded some of this project that was stolen. "Wade please tell me you're not working for GJ."

Wade started laughing. I didn't see how my question was so funny. "Heavens no. Even though Dr. Director did try to get me on her staff." He dried the tears from his eyes due to laughing so hard. "No I started my own research firm and was brought in by the inventor to help with the computer programming."

We started walking again down the hall. "Well that good to hear Wade. I always knew all that stuff you came up with for us on the mission would pay off for you one day."

Wade walked with me all the way over to my hanger. We spent the time catching up. I told him what I had been up to since I left. I should have known he had already heard about. Same old Wade always got his finger on the pulse of everything. After getting on my flight gear and knowing Wade had the right clearance we walked out into the hanger.

Wade whistled as he got his first up close glimpse of the F-35. "Man it hard to believe you fly this beauty."

"Yeah, it hard for me to believe at times myself."

"Yeah no kidding, especially after all the trouble that you had with the mission gear." Wade said chuckling "Now look at you flying a multi-million dollar high tech fighter."

I just shook my head at Wade and went on with my pre-flight. I was coming around the rear of the plane and heading to the front when I noticed Wade was in the cockpit. For me it was no big deal. I know Wade would not do anything to risk me getting hurt during the mission but I still wondered what e was up to. S I climbed the ladder up to the cockpit like I normally did.

"There all done."

"Wade" I said drawing out his name. "What are you up to in here?"

Wade turned to me and smiled. "Just adding a few thing to you cockpit display."

Wade climbed out of the cockpit and I quickly jumped in behind him bring up the on board computers. The cockpit came to life and as I checked over everything I notice anew feature on the multi-function display.

"Wade what the heck is this?"

"Well all the planes are being loaded with a new sensor that will be able to pick up the energy signal from the machine that the terrorist are building."

"Ok that's good to know. I take this thing is pretty bad news then."

"Yes it is. I can't get too much into the details. All I can tell you is if they get this thing online the world as we know it will be gone."

I just smile at my old friend and start to get my self strapped into my jet. "Well then I guess we better get this done the first time." I give a nod to my crew chief to hook up the air start. "Will catch up more when I get back Wade."

Wade help the ground crew pull back the stairs and the get out of the way as I was about ready to fire up my engine. After going over my check list and making sure everything was in the green. I gave the signal to pull my chocks and began to roll out. A short taxi to the end of the runway and I was ready for take off.

"Control this Naco with Scorpion Flight, at runway 45 ready to roll out." I requested.

"Roger Naco, you are go for take off and good hunting"  
I pushed the throttle forward and was soon rolling down the runway. "Roger Control and thanks." I was soon airborne and joined up with the rest of my group. It was a two and half hour flight to the target area so I settled in for the ride.

* * *

Two hours later we where reaching the target area. Scorpion flight the group I was in was ordered to 500 feet above the deck. Our job was to take out and surface to air threats. The funny thing was even in the desert environment it was hard to make out the targets. However, unlike the Viet-Con during the war. These guys had not learned to shut off the targeting radar.

"They must be getting close to finishing the device." I thought to myself. "The way they are painting the sky with their radar"  
My own threat warning system was going off like crazy as all the active anti-aircraft battery where pinging me aircraft. I know that the rest of the group had to being seeing as well as Major Lochheart. I was just glad that my bird my stealth. That meant that all their radar signals where either being absorbed by my bird or reflected off in another direction.

"Alright ladies five minutes to target range." It was the Major call sign Black Dog. "You know what you primary targets are so make sure you hit your marks"

It was kind of a mute point to say that with the advance computers on our fighters it was going to be hard not to hit our targets. I loaded up my target list and stores list. The plan was simple enough. At the break point everyone did just that. We broke up as individuals and proceeded to our target. For me everything was going fine. I had hit my first two with no trouble what so ever. I was lining up my last cluster bomb on it target that's when everything went to hell.

"Okay Ron just like the last two just line it up and let her go"

I got a positive lock on my targeting computer and pulled the trigger. I felt a slight shudder and the cluster released of it rack. Once it was lose, I pulled hard left and up to get away from the explosion. That when I got a master caution goes off. I check the systems and it seemed that the bay door where the cluster just left from was stuck open.

I hit the manual over ride. I knew that with door open I was not stealthy anymore. This meant that any ground radar was able to pick me up. I work as fast as I could to get it closed. I was lucky enough that the back up electric motor was work. However my luck was not that good.

_'Caution Surface to air Missile. Caution Surface to air Missile. Caution Surface to air Missile'  
_

"Naco you got a SAM coming up at you from you eight o'clock position"

I strained my head around to see if I could spot the on coming telephone pole aiming to take me out of the sky. It didn't take me long to spot the smoke trail coming towards me. I did the first thing I was taught in training when it came to dealing with SAMs, and that was to turn into them and hope to throw the thing off. The thing was this one must have been heat seeking. Because as soon as I passed it in my way down to meet. It turned around on me.

"Crap"

I popped chaff and flare and roll to the right heading towards the deck. The decoy worked as I watched the missile follow the flares and then hit he chaff. I breathed a sigh of relief as the missile exploded.

"Naco roll hard right"

Unfortunately by the tie I reacted it was too late. It just so happened that another SAM was fired at me. The thing was that this time for some odd reason my threat system did not pick up on it. As I rolled right I spotted the missile. However, it was too late to do anything. You ever have one of those moments when it seamed like everything around you just slowed down to slow motion. Well for me this was one of those times.

I sat there in my cockpit and watched as the missile cross over my canopy as I made my roll only to slam into my left wing. As soon as hit and I felt the plane shake violently from the impact the world around me went back to it normal pace. Now being I was in a right hand roll my plane continued in that direction and now and rolling faster towards the ground, and almost my certain death.

**_A/N: _**Well there it is Chapter one of Going Home Book II. I hope you liked it. Please Read and Reveiw, and _No Flames_.


	2. Chapter II

**_Disclaimer: _**No real need here. As we, all know already none of use owns Kim Possible. Except for Disney. LOL

**_A/N:_** First and for most I want to thank everyone for their reviews. You don't know how much it means to me when I log into my email and see all the review alerts and favorite author and story alerts. Thanks everyone.

Now on with the fun, and sorry for the long wait in this next chapter. R/R

**_Chapter II_**

**_-Bonnie-_**

For the third night in a row, I was plagued by this strange nightmare, and like every time that it happens for the past three nights. I would wake up in a cold sweat. The odd thing about the dreams is that I could never remember what or whom they were about. It was not helping either that for the past three month I had not heard anything from Ron.

What made it worse was that even though we said that we would email each other. I was the one sending all the emails but he never returned any of them. Oh, I knew that he was getting them and reading them. It's just that he was not returning any of my messages. To be honest it was worrying me.

Now if I didn't know the man and what he had been through then, I might have just said forget about it. However, love has a weird way of letting you hold onto hope that one day the one you love will come around and see the truth. My wishes and hopes was that Ron would see that I was not going to hurt him or leave him as Kim did all those years ago.

Being that I was already up, I check the alarm clock on the nightstand in my hotel room. It was already 4:30 in the morning, and I had a meeting in three hours. Therefore, I figured what the heck and got up. I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I still had the red jersey that Ron used to wear all the time.

Once in the bathroom I striped down and hoped in the shower. Letting the warm water cascade down my body and wash away the worries from the dream. After my shower, I walked back out into my hotel room to get ready for my meeting. It was the one thing that I hated about my job. All the traveling and meeting with the bureaucrats. The offer at Wade's company was starting look better and better. Money was never the issue for me, it was the fact that I would be home more.

I was deep in thought about what I was going to do with my life and where I wanted to take it. A lot of it I was unsure of even now. However, all I did know was that I wanted to spend it with Ron. It was still funny for me to think that the one person that I gave so much hell to during school. Is now the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with and start a family. Of course, that was what I wished for. Yet unknown to me at the time fate was starting to make that wish very hard to come true.

I was brought out of my daydreams by my cell phone ringing. I walked over and grabbed it off the charger. Checking the caller id, I recognized the number right away. "Hey Hana, what are you doing calling me at this time of the morning?"

Hana and I were very close, almost to the point that she was like my little sister. I just hoped that one day if Ron was ready that it would be more official. I looked over at the clock again, being it was almost five in DC, which would make it around three back home. Something didn't feel right, for her to be calling me at this time of the morning, especially on a school night.

When she started talking, I could tell she had been crying. "Sis, it...it's Ron...He was..." She started sobbing again.

My heart felt like it was going stopped. I knew what Ron did was dangerous. However, the way Hana was sounding I know something bad had happened. "Hana calm down and tell me what happened to Ron."

The line went dead for a minute and I could hear Hana dropped the phone and start balling. The next thing I heard was Ron's father come on the line. He voice was a more subdued than normal.

"Bonnie dear, we just got a call from Ron's Commanding Officer."

"Please No." was all I could get out. I know that the only reason that he would call if something bad had happened to Ron

"Bonnie… Ron has been shot down during a mission. Nobody well tell us what happened or even if he was able to eject."

With those words, I dropped to the bed behind me. I could feel hot tears running down my check. 'Please lord no, let him been able to get out and be alright. Don't take him from me when I just found him.' I clam down enough to speak again. "I'm coming home on the next flight."

"Bonnie, there nothing you can do here. We just have to face the fact that he been taken from us."

I was not ready to give up hope yet. "Mr. Stoppable did Ron CO tell you that he had been killed."

"Well no."

"Then I am not ready to give up on him yet. Ron has been in some tough situation when he was saving the world with Kim." I knew that they need to have hope. "So we got to believe that he will get out of this one as well."

There was a long pause from the other end. "I guess your right dear."

"I'll be home as fast as I can." I hung up the phone, that's when the when everything I was holding back came rushing forward. I flopped back on the bed and curled up in a ball cling tight to his old jersey. Then I did something that I had not done in a long time, I prayed.

'Lord, I know that I have not been that best in the world. However, please don't take him from us look out for him and bring him home to me. If this is some sort of punishment towards me for everything bad that I have done in my life. Then please find it in your heart to punish me some other way. I love him so much and I want to make up for everything bad thing that I had ever did or said to him. So please Lord look out for the one man I have ever truly loved.'

**_-Wade-_**

**_Two hours prior_**

I was in the control room monitoring the reading from the new sensor package my team and I installed in the first strike aircraft. So far all the readings where well within range of what they where suppose to be. We were not picking up any EM fields or gravimetric disturbance. Therefore, to me this was a good sign. However, there were a couple of things driving me up the wall.

First and for most was the fact the one of my oldest and dearest friends was a part of this mission. Just sitting and waiting for them to get it over with and get back home was nerve wreaking enough. Now it not like I'm not use to waiting to make sure the teams get back alright. I mean I was Team Possible tech support guy. However, this was different. Ron was going into an area where the bad people wanted to kill you no matter what.

Now on the other thing that was driving me nuts was the fact that GJ is involved in this one. I know it's driving Ron nuts after everything that has happened to him because of them, but seeing my friend so upset before his flight. I knew that he had run into Dr Director. Therefore, as the old saying goes piss off my friends you piss off me. You see that's not the only reason that having GJ around during this mission was getting to me.

It was the fact that due to them that the PDVI was stolen while being transported to our demolition facility. I can't count the number of time that, that thing had been stolen while under their care. So that why it was deemed by, the UN to destroy it, and my company was in charge of doing so.

The plane that was carrying the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer was hijacked. How the terrorist where able to get it off the plane before they blow it up. I will never know. Now not only did we lose the PDVI, I also lost one of my top security agent and someone very special to me. All thanks to Global Justice, and now here I sit in another control room as another one of my friends is off to help destroy not only the PDVI but the terrorist group that took it.

Now like I was saying I was monitoring my screen for signs that the PDVI had been started up when I heard commotion coming from the control room on the other side of the glass. That's where the military flight operations where being conducted.

"Naco bank hard right!"

That was all I need to hear to know that Ron was in trouble. I ran over to the other room knocking down a few GJ agent by the door just in time to see the satellite feed over the battle field as a missile slammed into Ron's left wing.

"How the hell did his alert computer not pick up the second missile?" Ask a Lieutenant off to one side.

It was then I spotted Ron CO walk past me. "That's not important right now." Everyone hushed as the big man walked into the room. "What the condition of Captain Stoppable?"

"Sir, there has been no response from him what so ever."

"Aright then, execute order 592."

"Sir you can't be serious. He could just be knocked out."

"Lieutenant, you know the standing orders. We can not have any part of that plane fall into the terrorist hands." Ron's Colonel said back.

It didn't take me long to realize what the order was. Rearguard less of Ron condition they had orders to remote detonate the plane with enough explosive so nothing was left behind.

"He more then likely dead any way." I turned to see who was speaking and spotted Will Du.

Before I could do or say anything Ron CO spun around and decked Agent Du. I saw with some great satisfaction as he went down like a ton of lead bricks. As much as I loved watching the Colonel beat the hell out of Will I had t act fast.

'Now if they can remotely activate the self destruct. There got to be a way to set off the ejection seat by remote as well.' I thought to myself as I ran back to my station.

The last thing I heard as I ran back to my station was the Colonel yelling at Will and Dr. Director.

"If it was not for you and your pathetic little want to be army, one of my best pilot would not be plunging to his death. Now get the hell out of my control room before I have you removed by force."

'Nice one Colonel.' I thought to myself.

I sat down at my station and started working at a fever pace. It was just damn good luck on Ron behalf that I was a computer genius and could crack the remote link to his fighter. I noticed Altimeter and realized I had lest then a minute to find the right system to eject Ron before they vaporized his plane.

It was also just as lucky that it was my company that built and installed the new sensor package. It gave me a backdoor into the planes computer systems. The thing is I needed to do it with out the military guys knowing what I was up too. Which to be honest was not going to be the hard part, as busy as they where at the moment. As the norm back when I was on with Team Possible it only took me about fifteen second to crack the code.

A quick look over the read out on Ron's fighter I realized that I had to time it just right. He was at eighteen thousand feet and falling fast. I figured at the rate he was falling I had about forty five second to get him out.

'No problem.' I thought.

I never had such a hard time finding what I was looking for. I was trying to find the right lines of code to trigger the eject system. It felt like an eternity trying to find what I was looking for when in fact only thirty seconds had past before I found it. Then panic set in. Not only had Ron reach safe altitude to eject from his fighter. The Colonel's team had started the count down.

'Crap this is not good.' I was working faster now then ever before. 'Come on Wade your best friend in the world is depending on you.'

The count down to the self destruct hit three by the time I sent the code to his plane. All I could do now was wait and see if the code reached the craft before the explosives went off.

* * *

I got up from my station and headed to the main control room, thinking that the bigger screen I would be able to spot any signs of a chute. Then the counter went to zero and in a bright flash that actually hurt my eye for a second Ron bird exploded. When my eyes finally adjusted back to normal, I look up at the screen.

I was shocked at what I saw. The sky around Ron's plane looked as if it was set a blaze. It was due to the fuel that he had been leaking fuel from the missile strike. I thought for sure there was no way that Ron could have made it out of there a live. Not with all the fuel and debris that came from the explosion. Even if he did eject in time there was no way he could have survived the fireball.

I hung my head and began to walk back to my station. I felt the worst I had ever felt in my life. My best friend needed me and there was nothing I could do for him. I didn't know how I was going to be able to tell everyone back home. I walked away feeling like crap until I heard transmission from his team mates.

"Sir I got signs of a chute."

"Confirm that, I spot it too."

"Thank god he was able to punch out in time. Scorpion Lead to base, we have a downed pilot and need evac team right away."

I spun around and spotted the chute on the main screen. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Ron made it out but, we still didn't know of his condition. I watched as the rest of his team flow cap as Ron touched down. The thing was the camera was not good enough to see up close.

"Alright Sergeant call the field, tell them to send in the PJ's to get him out." The Colonel said.

That's when everything went to hell.

"Colonel you can't do that."

I turned around as well as everyone else in the room to see Dr. Director standing at the door again. I was the first one to say something. "DO WHAT?"

She just ignore me and looked at the Colonel. "We have to strike now before they can get the device operational." Dr Director let out a heavy sigh. "Regardless of the past history of the Captain and I, he would understand that the mission came first."

"But you can't just…" I stammered but was soon cut off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Load but the Director is correct." He paused before looking directly at me. "Stopping these guys is more important then the life of one pilot" I was going to say something more but he lifted his hand to cut me off. "That's the way it has to be despite any of our personal feeling about this."

I could see in his eyes that he felt the same way as I did. With out saying anything more to me or Dr Director he turned back to his control room.

"Lieutenant tell the PJ's to stand down." I watched him pick up a head set and speak to his flight team. "All units proceeded with mission."

There was no response or any rebuttals from his men. All of them where train professionals and knew as well as the Colonel that even thou there friend and comrade was down there in the target area the mission had to go on regardless.

"Sir 90 minutes till bomber are in range of target."

"Very good Major."

All I could do is stand there and watch as the Colonel sat in his seat with a very heavy heart.

'Ron, lets hope that the Ron-factor is still in place and you can get out of there in one piece.' I thought to myself as I headed back to my station.

**_-Narrative-_**

On the outer edge of there patrol area a small group of men riding in a lightly armor truck had seen the explosion in the sky off to east of their position. The leader of this small band ordered his driver to head in the direction. If anything he was hopping that they might find something in the debris that they could use. At the time he had no idea just how lucky his team was going to get on this day.

They had arrived at the crash site and started looking over the debris field. However their search had not turned up anything that they could use for their cause. The debris field was nothing but small shards of metal. They started to get back into their truck until one of his men shouted out.

"Sir I have found something." The young man said in a thick accent.

The leader got back out of the truck and with several of his men following him headed over to the location of the younger solider.

"What have you found?"

"There looks to be a parachute over there." The younger man said pointing off to the north.

With out another word the leader and the rest of his men walk over to where the chute was at. What they found brought a huge smile to his face.

"Now we will have three bargaining chip to get what we want." He turns to one of his men. "Bring the truck up here we will take him back to headquarters. These Americans and Global Justice will soon learn not to mess with us."

**_A/N:_** Now I have reread this chapter several times and did quit a few edits to make sure it sounded right. So if there are still few mistakes please forgive me. Being that said if anyone would like to proof read these for me then let me know. Need to be someone that has read the first story and know my writing LOL just kidding


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews that everyone has sent in so for, Now for a few notes.

There has been a couple of people that have said what the military will and will not do. First thing first I served in the USAF. So there is no need to tell me that they would do this or that. Beside this is only a story and not real life.

Samurai buddy, sorry about the scare about the story being complete. It's far from that being the case.

Once again thanks for the review and I hope that you will continue to enjoy this one, and now on to the next chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter III**

_-Ron-_

The last thing I remember was seeing that SAM that came out of no where slam into the left wing of my plane. I was just damn lucky that the thing didn't have enough time to arm when it hit. This was another thing that was throwing me off. From what I knew about SAM's, they were to arm and detonate when they got within proximity to there target. So why didn't this one? Not that I was complaining, if it did I would not be where I am at now. Speaking of which, I was just trying to figure that out.

I tried to open my eyes and the light over my head hurt too much for me to think of anything else at the time. I thought for sure that I was dead, but the more that I started to feel pain in various parts of my body I knew there was no way I could be dead. It hurt just to damn much for that to be true. With a bit of effort, I rolled over on my side so the light would not blind me when I reopened my eyes. It worked to a point. However my vision was still a little blurry.

It took a few minutes for them to clear up. However, now that I could see a little clearer, I took in my surroundings. It didn't take me long to realize that I was in a cell. The bar over the window to the only door in the room was a pretty good give away. If not that, then the fact that the walls in the room where solid stone helped. To make matters worse was the fact there was no window. This told me that I was deep under ground or in the center of the base. That's when I started thinking about how I got out of my plane.

'So, some how I ejected and then got captured.' I thought to myself. 'Way to go Ron you get shot down and then get captured by the terrorist.'

I slowly sat up and as I did I took note of any sharp pain I might have to let me know if I had broken anything. To my surprise nothing was broken. Just a little bruising but nothing a little R/R would not take care. Knowing that all was good, I stood up and walked over to the cell door. There was not much for me to see through the window of the door. The hall was to dark to make anything out.

With nothing to see in the hall I went back to exploring my cell. I need to see if there was anything that I could use to escape. I started feeling around the walls, but there was nothing. No cracks or loss rocks that I could start whittling away at. So I went to checking the floor and just like the wall there was nothing. I headed over to the bed and tried to move it. It seemed to be bolted to the floor. However with a few hard tugs it come loss with a loud bang. I didn't think twice about it; only to just slide it across the room in a very aggravated way. It slide across the floor then banged into the wall opposite of me.

"Will you cut out that racket, it's hard enough for a girl to get her beauty sleep in a place like this with out you making all the wracked."

I stopped dead at what I was doing. That voice, I knew it from somewhere but I could not place where it was from, with the echo in the room and all. All I did know was that I was not the only one held captive down here.

"Sorry about that but I got to find a way out of here."

"No such luck in that happening big boy. I've tried, and if I can't get out I know there's no way in hell that you can get out."

I chuckled a little at her. "Well it a good thing that I never did pay attention to what other tell me I can and can't do." I paused for a second and looked around the cell once more. "First thing I was taught during my training is never give up on trying to escape from capture."

"What ever hot shot, just keep it down over there."

The more I heard her voice and the attitude behind it I could have sworn I recognized her voice, but at the time I was too preoccupied on finding a way out of this hell hole.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Narrative-

In the control room of the terrorist hide out the leader of the group paces back and forth, waiting for the UN to contact him to meet his demands. He had yet to tell them that they had captured an American pilot, and he planned not to unless it was needed. There was no need to lay all their cards on the table at once.

"How much longer do they have?" He asked one of his men.

"Forty minutes sir."

"You must calm down my brother. They will not deny us our victory." his second in command said.

"I am not convinced, they are planning something. If they where not then there would not have been that strike force to take out our anti aircraft batteries."

"It was just a ploy to draw our attention away from any ground troops."

"How stupid can you be? It was a set up for an attack." the commander said walking away and shaking his head. He turned to look at the man that brought the pilot in. "Have you gotten anything out of the American."

"No sir, he was still unconscious when we brought him in."

"Then go and wake him and get me some information about their attack."

"Yes sir." the man said, and then saluted before leaving.

The man turned to face his two subordinates and smiled. He nodded to them and walked out of the control room. His men knew that look; it was a look that someone namely the American pilot was in for a fun time with their boss, and not in a good way at least for him. The two of them headed down to the holding cells to retrieve the pilot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ron-

It was starting to look like I as not going to be able to get out of this place. Nothing I looked at in the cell would have lent me in breaking out. I looked at my watch and noticed the time.

'Thirty minutes till they are in range. Oh well unless something happens soon there no way I am getting out of this one.' I thought to myself as I sat down on the cot. 'I'm sorry Mom, Dad, and Hana that I was not able to see you again.'

It was stating t sink in that I would end up not coming home from this mission. That's when I heard someone walking down the hall. In fact it was two people, they where talking to each other. I was having a hard time making out what they where saying. The language they where using I was not completely familiar with. All I was able to make out was American and pilot. It wasn't hard for me to figure out that they where talking about me.

That's when it hit me, these two where going to be my ticket out of here. The thing was I need to be fast and precise in the execution in taking care of them. It was a time like this that I was happy I spent all those summer with Master Sensei and Yori in Japan. I came up with a quick plan, and began to get to work on it. I pulled off a ban of metal from under the bed as a make shift knife. Once I had that I lied down on my cot and pretended to still be asleep. All I could do now was wait for the right moment to strike.

As I laid there and listened I heard the two guards torment the female prisoner before heading over to me. I could tell by their tone and the way they where talking, what they where saying to her. To be honest it was making my blood boil. I may have my own problems when it comes to how to treat a woman, but I would never do it the way they were to her.

That when it hit me, Bonnie. I could only image what she must be doing right now. If I knew Wade he had already informed everyone back home. The more I thought about her the more I realized that I had been a jerk in not returning her emails. All of them telling me how much she loved me. How she been preying that I would return home safe and sound to her arms.

I know we agreed to keep in contact while I was gone. However, the one thing I was afraid of happening, had happened. I had been shot down and was now a POW/MIA. It was the one thing I wanted to keep her from dealing with. It was that I cared for her that I didn't write her back. I knew that I was going to have to make it up to her when I got home. However, that was before I was in this situation. I was stuck and Bonnie was going to have to deal wit me never coming home.

'No stop thinking like that. You need to get out of here first.' I said to myself shaking my head.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I heard the lock to my cell open.

'Wait for the right moment Ron.' I chided myself.

"Oh look he's still out cold." One of them said.

"Then let's wake him, rudely." The other said.

They both chuckled, and I was soon rolled out of the cot onto the hard floor below.

"Wake up you American pig." One said.

The next thing I knew was I felt a sharp pain in my side as one of their boots impacted. I could have sworn I heard something crack. It was painful but I knew I had to endure it for now. That's when I heard the other approaches me. He leaned down, grabs me by the hair, and pulled me up. I still had a hold of the piece of metal. I grip it tightly waiting for the right moment to pounce on my victim.

"It's time to take you to our boss, so he can have a little fun with you." he said to me.

The man that had a hold of me looked over to his friend. I saw my opening and knew the time was now.

"Well I think your boss is just going to have to wait." I deadpanned.

With that in a quick swing of my arm I jabbed the metal into the guard's neck right under the jaw line. He let go of my hair and grabbed for his neck. His blood was spurting out fast and hard and I could hear him gurgling as he began to chock on his own blood. However, I didn't have time to watch as he quickly bled out. I needed to move on his friend fast. I spun around fast and clocked the other man in his right temple with the same hand that just stabbed the first guy. This sent him quickly to the ground. My training with Master Sensei had taught me several ways to either incapacitate or kill a person. In a situation like this the later of the two options was the only thing I could do to save my ass. It was something I hoped I would never have to do.

With the speed of my ninja training, I quickly jumped onto the man's back pulled his neck up and with a quick twist and a rather load pop his neck snapped and his fell to the floor in a limp. By now, the other guard had died from bleeding out from his wounds. Now was going to be the fun part, checking the bodies for anything that I might be able to use on getting out of here. This required me to step in the first man blood that had pooled around him.

I picked up a AK-47 with at least two spare clips and two side arm's with a couple of clips each. I also found a set of keys and what looked like a code key card. There was also found a couple of grenades and what looked to be detonators. I gathered up everything and put on the web belts that they had used to carry their gear. Once that was done, I pulled the bodies of the men out of line site of the window in the door.

'Ok Ron, now it time to get out of here.' I thought to myself. 'First thing first, need to get my fellow prisoner out as well.'

I headed for the door to my cell, AK loaded and ready for anything that came at me. As I got to the door I poked my head out and looked both ways. Seeing everything was clear in the hall. I stepped out and pulled the door closed behind me. I looked to see if I could find where the woman prisoner was. It didn't talk long for me to spot her cell.

Her cell had a more reinforced door and what looked like alarm sensors all around it. I had thought it to be odd but now I didn't care. I needed to get her out of there as fast as I could. I knocked on the door.

"Go away you pricks; I am not interested in joining you, no matter what you try to threaten me with." She yelled back.

I could not help but smile. I tried the code key, disarmed the sensors, and then unlocked the door.

"Well if you really don't want to join me on getting out of here then that fine with...me. What the hell?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was the last person that I would have expected to be standing there when the door opened. Not that I minded that it was him. To be honest I was happy to be rescued by someone that I knew I could trust in not getting me killed.

"Don't just stand there, get in here, and help a lady out of these chains. That is unless you're into seeing a woman in chains. If that's the case then I'm sure we could have fun." I said giving a sultry smile.

It always brought a smile to my face when I was able to make him squirm. He was just so damn cute. I never did understand why Princess had thrown him away for that pretty boy Mankey. Especially the way he looks now, my god I knew Wade said he had changed but I never expected this. The once goofy sidekick was well built and he looked mighty fine in that flight suit.

'Wait a minute what the hell is he doing in a flight suit, and how the hell did he get here.' I thought to myself.

There was more to this man in front of me that even Wade had told me about. In a short time Ron had gotten me lose from my binding and we started to make our way out of the area. I was following behind him, and to be honest I was admiring the view. However I was not paying attention like I should. So when Ron suddenly stopped I ended up running into the back of him.

"What you stop like that for?" I asked in a low whisper.

Ron simply raised a finger to his lips and then pointed at his eyes then with two fingers pointed around a corner. I knew enough of covert signals to know that Ron was telling me there where two guards just up ahead. I took a quick look around and noticed that unlike I use to do when sneaking around in a building there where no air duck big enough to accommodate either Ron or myself. There was only one thing that we could do.

I looked back to Ron and noticed he was thinking the same thing. He already had the knife that I assumed came from of the two goons he took out in his cell ready. Our eye locked and with out either of us saying a word we knew what to do.

All I could do was watch in amazement as Ron snuck up behind the guy with the ease of a trained ninja and took him out with one quick strike. He partner didn't even have time to register about what happened to his friend, because I was on him seconds afterwards. I looked over to Ron and the cold look on his face made me shutter a little.

'If I had known he could be so cold and deadly when he was doing the hero thing with Kim. I might not have been so easy one him or even disregard him.' I thought to myself.

As I stood there for a bit and pondered what could have happened if he was pushed. I didn't even realize that he was looking back at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me in a sweet kind way.

It was as if he had just done a 180 right in front of my eyes. He eyes went from a cold and dark look to them to being warm and caring. I could not even help myself but feel like I could get lost in those eyes. I had to mentally shack myself to stop thinking like that.

"Wade was right you are different." I said mostly to myself.

I could tell that he had heard me because he was giving me an odd look. However Ron never said anything about it. I was sure that Ron and Wade being friends that he knew I worked for him. Ron simply looked at his watch, and then gave me a very worried look.

"We need to get out of here. If everything is still going as planed we have exactly 20 minutes before the strike."

He words where quick to bring me out of my inner thoughts. It was time t get some questions answered.

"What strike? Ron what are you talking about and what the hell are you doing here?" I asked sounding very unlike me. Almost to the point of worry.

He didn't say a word at first; Ron just simply looked around and then started moving down the hall again. It wasn't until he pulled me into a small empty room that he began to tell me. Boy did he tell me alright and I mean everything. About how a special task force with Intel from Global Justice that a bomber flight of B-52 where set to rain in all sorts of hell down on the terrorists. Ron also told me how he had come to be here as well. I had never pictured the buffoon being able to pilot a multimillion fighter for the USAF. However here he was.

"So like I said we need to get out of here before the strike." Ron told me again.

"Ron, as much as I want to get out of here, we can't. Not as long as these idiots still have the PDVI. We need to get it back or destroy it if we can."

Ron just rolled his eyes at me. "Trust me the bomber strike will take care of all our problems." He told me with a smirk.

For me I was not to sure, I know that the 52's packed a big punch. However, I was just not to sure if it would be enough to get through the lair. It was burred in the side of a mountain. There was also the fact that I had orders that if the PDVI was captured that it was to be recover or destroyed. Personally destroying the damn thing was the better option in my book. It had been nothing but a pain in my side for far to long.

"Ron I know that you might have faith in the Air Forces ability to take out the target. However I am not to sure about it."

"What do you suggest then?"

"That we find a way to help the bombers a bit."

I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking it over. I just hoped that he would see it the same way.

"Ok then, I take you've got a plan." he asked

I could have sworn there was a glint in his eyes. I could have been wrong but he was just way too upbeat especially with the situation we are in now.

"Yeah I think I got something in mind that might work."

"Well then, you can fill me in on the way there. This is going to feel like old time. Good times." I gave him a strange look. "Well old time when me and Kim use to break into your lairs and stop you and Drakken from trying to taking over the world."

I could not help from smile. I watched him for a moment as he checked the clip on the AK-47 he was caring. I thought about all the times that he and princes had come to stop blue boy and me. He was right they where some good times there. I actually looked forward when the two of them would come in and stop us. When Ron spoke next, what he said both warmed and broke my heart.

"Shego, I'm glad that you are with me on this. Right now you're the best partner I could have."

I just stood there stunned at what he just said. The look on his face was genuine, and to be honest I liked the idea of working with Ron on this one as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I had other plot bunnies bounceing around in my head.


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: Here is the better edited version of this chapter. Hope it reads a little better this time. Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

_**--Middleton--**_

_**--Bonnie--**_

It was amazing how fast I was able to get a jet back home. I never did figure out how or cared why but all I did know was that it had something to do with a favor that was owed to Ron by the owner of the plane. So being I was able to get a private jet back home I landed only three hours after getting off the phone with Mr. Stoppable.

As the jet rolled up onto the ramp for the private aircraft, I looked out the window and spotted a town car and driver waiting for me. I could not believe this. Even with Ron long retired from the hero business he still had people giving him favors just by his name alone. The jet stopped and as I stepped off the ladder of the Citation Sovereign and was greeted by the driver.

"I hope you had a smooth flight Miss Rockwaller?" The driver asked me.

He was about average height and with dark brown hair that came just down to his collar. He was wearing a black suite with a black tie and white button down shirt. He reminded me of those guys you would see in the spy movies. To be honest he kind of scared me, that is if I didn't notice the kindness in his eyes. There was something about him that felt familiar, I just couldn't place it.

He took my bag and opened the door for me. As I got in he put my stuff in the trunk and we where soon off to the Stoppable's house. We had been on the highway for about fifteen minutes before the driver spoke up. What he said I was never expecting.

"I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Stoppable." He said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

I was a bit shocked that he would have known about Ron already. I knew Ron was well known with all the stuff he did with Kim back during school. However I had just found out from Ron's dad just a few hours ago. So how the hell did this guy know about Ron. I knew I needed to ask.

"How do you know Ron?"

He just looked up at me in the mirror again and smiled.

"I served as one of Ron's crew chiefs when he was stationed over seas three years ago." He looked back to the road but continued to talk. "He was the best commanding officer I served under. Always fair and out going, I only wish that I that I was over there with them now."

By his description of Ron I knew right away that he was telling the truth.

"I know how you feel." I said looking out the side window. "I had only just found him again, and now I might have lost him." I said in a very down hearted tone.

"Don't worry about it Miss Rockweller. This is not the first time that the Captain has had to punch out of an aircraft. The first time was due to a major engine failure." He got quite for a while before continuing. "He was flying a F-16 at the time and we were not sure how but the engine threw a fan blade right thru the airframe. It tore up most of the hydraulic systems in that part of the aircraft. He had no choice but to bail out. The thing was where he bailed out it was over the Med. Sea. It took the rescue team four hours to find him." I just looked up front with a shocked look on my face. "They found him and brought him back safe and sound. So don't worry about the Captain he will get out of this one I'm sure of it."

I could not believe that Ron hadn't told me about any of that. I guess it was just his way of trying to protect me from the danger of his job. I mean I knew that what he did was dangers but compared to what him and Kim use to do. That was a walk in the park, I had been on one or two missions with Kim. At least none of the villains they went and fought tried to kill them. Of course compared to what the people where like that I knew Ron faced now. The Villains they fought where rank amateurs.

after another twenty minutes we had arrived at the Stoppable house. My driver that day, I found out his name it was Frank,pulled into the drive and got out to let me out. As I climbed out of the car I noticed a few more cars parked along the street. I recognized one of them, it belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Possible. I stood there for a moment as Frank grabbed my bag out of the trunk.

"Here you go Miss Rockwaller. If there is anything you need while you are here feel free to call me." He said handing me his card.

"Thank you Frank I'll keep that in mind."

After taking his card I headed towards the front door of the Stoppable home. However, before I could even get to the front porch. The front door flow open and out came Hana, running towards me at full speed. I barley had time to put my bag down before she jumped into my arms. She had tear stains running down her cheeks. It would seem that she had been crying ever since I had gotten off the phone with her hours ago.

I wrapped my arms around Ron's little sister and tried to comfort her. I ran my hand through her hair in hope to calming her down. I looked up to see Mr. Stoppable walking out towards us, he looked no worse for ware then Hana did. I did everything I could to hold back the tears. I was not going to break down again, especially in front of Hana. I did that enough after I got off the phone before leaving DC.

"Hello Bonnie." Mr. Stoppable said walking up to us.

Hi Mr. S." I responded still holding onto Hana.

It brought a small smile to my face as I was addressing Mr. Stoppable the way Ron would Kim's parents. Mr. Stoppable tried to take Hana from me. However, Hana refused to let go of my neck. All of ten years of age and she was already facing something that no child should have to face at this age. The loss of a loved one, namely her brother.

"I'm sorry about this." Mr S said. "Come on Hana let go of Bonnie."

"NO." She said in a small child like voice.

Mr. S looked at me and rolled his eyes. I understood what he was thinking but at the moment I didn't care. I needed this as much as Hana did. With my worries about her it kept me from dwelling to much about Ron. I need to stay positive.

"Its ok Mr. S, I'll carry her in." I said with a small smile.

With that Mr. S grabbed my bags and I carried Hana in the house. For her age she was very light. As I walked in I was greeted by Ron's mother. Like Hana I could tell that she had been crying as well. I made my way to the couch and shifted Hana into my lap as I sat down.

* * *

_**--Kim--**_

"I just can't believe this Josh."

"Shh honey it going to be alright. we still don't know everything yet."

"But that's the thing Josh we don't know, and I can't even get a hold of Wade to have him check for me."

"Kim sweetheart you know as well as I that Wade has a company to run."

"I know, Oh Josh w...what have I done. I pushed away my best friend." I said as I started to cry again.

I buried my head into my husbands chest and started to ball again. I could not help but love this man more then I could right now. Here I was crying over another man. The only threat that might have ever come between us, and this man I love so much just continues to hold me and comfort me. I wouldn't know what to do right now if Josh wasn't with me. What makes matters worse about this whole situation was that it was my fault that Ron was where he was.

I should have been more honest with him about how I felt then maybe he would be here right now."

"Kim, you are not regretting us are you?"

I looked up at Josh and I could see genuine fear in his eyes as he asked me that. He was scared that I was now regretting the fact that I had chose him over Ron.

"Josh how could you ever ask me that, I love you and I love our daughter, I would not trade any of that. I only wish that I could have been honest with Ron about the way I felt about you and him." I said leaning up and kissed him softly.

As I pulled away from the kiss. I looked him in the eye as we stood in the Stoppable's kitchen. We had come in here shortly after arriving. My parents where already here and Mrs. Stoppable was up in Hana's room trying to comfort the poor girl. Me showing up here was not very welcome by the younger Stoppable. To be honest I could not blame her but I was never going to admit that to her or anyone else. She was mad at me about what happened with Ron and also blamed me for what was going on. Of course she was right and had the right to be mad at me.

As I sat there and thought about all this with Josh sitting next to me at the kitchen table. My thoughts where soon interrupted as I heard the thumping of foot steps running down the stairs. I jumped as the front door was flung opened and slammed against the wall. I could only guess that it was Hana running out the front door.

xxx

By the time I got myself straightened out to go back into the living room I heard the front door close back. I walked into the living room with Josh close behind me. However, when I got to the door way I stopped dead in my tracks. This in turn caused Josh to run into the back of me.

"Kim, what's going on?" he asked me

I didn't say anything, I was to stunned at the sight in front of me. There sitting on the couch was Hana and she just so happened to be sitting on Bonnie's lap. Now granted I remembered that Bonnie and Ron had gone to the reunion together. It was just that I thought that after he had left back to the base that, that would have been the last of Bonnie around the Stoppable's. However, what I was seeing now told a different story.

"Shh Hana your big sister is here now, I've got you now."

'BIG SISTER, what the hell, I thought I was Hana 's big sister.' I thought to myself.

The scene in front of me was pissing me off, and to be honest I didn't know why. It was not like I had any say in Ron's life anymore or who his family spent time with, and from the looks of it Bonnie and Hana had been spending a lot of time together. To me it was clear that I for sure lost Ron all together. Bonnie had replaced me not only in his life but as well as his family's as their other daughter. I didn't even say good bye to anyone or let Josh know what I was thinking. All I knew was I needed to get out of there and away from this.

* * *

_**--Bonnie--**_

From the moment I noticed Kim standing there at the entrance to the kitchen I could tell that she was upset about the site in front of her. To be honest I could have cared less about what she thought, right then all I was worried about was calming this little girl in my lap.

"Shh Hana your big sister is here now, I've got you now." I told Hana as I rocked her.

"I'm scared that I won't see Ron again." She said in a horse voice from all her sobbing.

It was hard for me to be so strong for this girl that had adopted me as her big sister. What made it hard was that I was worried about never going to see Ron as well. That had been running through my mind ever since the call. However, I could not show that to Hana right now. She was looking to me for support, and I was going to give it to her. Helping Hana cope with her pain was starting to help me.

"Hana sweetie, do you think that your big brother (and the man that I love) would have been taken away from us so soon. You know better then any of us how much of a fighter Ron is."

"Thats right Hana your big brother Ron went on all those missions with our Kimmie-cub and always came back home safe and sound." Mr. Possible chimed in.

Hanan looked over at him and then looked to me. I could see that she wanted to believe us. However her eyes where telling me a different story. What Hana said next not only blew me away but also the two sets of parents in the room.

"If it wasn't for you Kim breaking my brothers heart, then I would not be worrying weather or not he is dead. Its her fault." Hana snapped at Mr. Possible.

The look and the tone that Hana said that to him shocked everyone in the room. However, as I looked over at the Possibles they both hung their head as if in shame. I knew she was talking out of anger and hurt. Yet what she said was not right to say.

"Hana Stoppable." Her mothered barked at her. "That is no way to speak to an adult especially James and Anne. They have been nothing but kind to you and Ron."

"I don't care." Hana snapped.

I could tell that was the wrong thing to say to her mother.

"Hana Stoppable you will apologize this instant." Mrs. Stoppable snapped.

"No I won't."

Hana jumped off my lap and ran upstairs. Mrs. Stoppable got up to go after her but was stopped by Mr. Stoppable. She just gave her husband a look the sent chills down my spine.

"Dear just leave her alone, she 's hurting just like the rest of us."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." It was Kim's mom who spoke up.

"I don't think that will do any good." Mrs. S said back.

"It's ok Mrs S I will have a good talk to Hana, maybe I can talk some sense in her."

By now Mrs. S was past being upset. She had started to cry and again. I knew that she hated to see her little girl upset as much as I did. She sat back down next to me and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Bonnie dear, She looks up to you and I know that if any one can get through to her it's you."

I smiled as Mrs. S pulled me into a hug. It surprised me how much Ron's family just accepted me as part of the family even though me and Ron where not even really a couple, even though I wanted us to be. However that was something to think about for another time. Right now I need to check on Ron's baby sister. I made my way upstairs. When I got to Hana's bedroom door,it was shut so I knocked on it.

"Go Away." She yelled from the other side of the door.

I was not going to take no for an answer. I never did in school when it came to what I wanted and I was not going to start now. Beside in the short time I had got to know this young girl I had come to love her and care for her very much. So with that in mind I opened her door anyways.

"Hana it's me Bon Bon." I still hated that name but there where only two I would allow to use it and she was one of them.

"Go away." she said chocking back a sob.

I walked over to her bed where she was lying face down and hugging her pillow. Rufus who had stayed wit Hana when Ron left for deployment stood on her bed next to her head and stroked her hair. I smiled at the little pink naked mole rat. It never seened to amaze me how this little creature could know how to comfort the people around him.

I sat down on the bed next to Hana and rubbed her back. She tried to pull away but I knew that she really didn't want me to not be there.

"Hana, I know you are missing your brother. I miss him to, but we got to have faith that Ron will come back home to us." I told her in a soothing voice.

"Well we would not have to worry about him coming home from this is that Kim had not been such a slut and cheated on Ron ten years ago. Then there was everyone that put my brother down, I don't blame him for leaving I blame everyone that hurt him." She snapped.

* * *

_**--Hana--**_

"Well we would not have to worry about him coming home from this is that Kim had not been such a slut and cheated on Ron ten years ago. After that Ron had no one that cared about him. don't blame him for leaving I blame everyone that hurt him." I snapped popping up from my bed looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie quickly turned away from me and it took me a minute or two to realize why she looked so hurt. I had basically blamed her as well as Kim for Ron being where he was at. While I did know that Bonnie had given my brother so much grief during school. That had changed after he had come home to visit. The time the two spent together was the first time in a long time that I had seen Ron so happy, and it was all due to Bonnie.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I never meant you." I said crawling over to where she was sitting and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's understandable Hana, I gave your brother more grief then anyone else during school. That all different now. I never knew back then that he would be so important to me now."

I watched as Bonnie put her head down into her hands and started to cry. She had been so strong and now all the was coming out. Here I was acting like a spoiled brat and not even thinking how much that Bonnie was hurting.

"I never knew how wonderful he was until he came home for the reunion and I never really did get a chance to tell him how much I truly love him. Now it looks like that I might never get the chance." She was sobbing now.

I scooted as close as I could to her and pulled my adopted sister into a hug.

"Bon-Bon, you got to believe like you where saying that Ron will get through this, and back home to us." I told her.

Bonnie looked up to me and nodded. I smiled back at her and she began to chuckle.

"There's no doubt about it that you are Ron's sister, you even got his goofy smile."

The two of us started laughing. I was glad she was here right now. I'm not sure if I could make it through this with out my big sister Bonnie around. I just prey that when Ron does come home from his deployment that he and Bonnie would make it official.


	5. Chapter V

A/N: Once again thanks to everyone that has reviewed and enjoying my story. Sorry ittook so long to get this one out but I hope you all feel its worth the wait.

Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter V**_

_Control Center_

_--Wade--_

Sitting at my station all I could do was watch as the flight of B-52's got closer to the drop zone. I had tried repeatedly to ask the Colonel to call off the strike. However, at every turn I was either shut down by him or Dr. Director. To make matters worse I had receive several emails and calls from Kim asking me to give her more info.

I had to ignore them; there was no way I was going to be able to help her even if I wanted to. Like Ron I was pissed at her for what she did so long ago. I know I know I should forgive and forget. Yet I never did care for the way Kim treated Ron, but Ron was my friend and he was in love with her at the time so I didn't say anything.

'And look where it's got you now buddy. Shot down and captured by terrorist and nothing I can do to help you.' I thought to myself as I sat there watching the doom of my friend getting closer.

I let out a heavy sigh. It was to hard for me to just sit here and do nothing. I just had to believe that Ron was still alive.

'You better get out of there alive. Or I'm going to find you ass and kick it.'

* * *

_The terrorist Hideout_

_--Ron--_

With Shego close behind me, we made our way down the hall to a set of double doors. There was some writing on the door itself, but I was never able to read the letters. It was written in what I was guess was some sort of Arabic or some other Middle Eastern language. I looked back to Shego and by the look on her face she was not able to make it out either.

I looked around the door to make sure there were no sensors or alarms on it. Seeing it was all clear I looked back to Shego again and nodded. I could tell she understood what I was thinking. I slowly reached up and tested the door handle.

'Unlocked, well so far so good.' I thought as I turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

With the door open I tapped on Shego's shoulder and pointed with my thumb towards the door. She nodded, so I crept quietly through the door with Shego right behind me. The room beyond was huge and looked like one of Drakken's old hangers where he kept the hover cars. I looked around the room and spotted something that we might be able to use to getting out of here.

"I think I found our escape route." I whispered to Shego.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"That." I pointed.

She looked where I was pointing. In the far corner of the room sat a covered object. I started walking over to it still keeping a watchful eye out. The room was huge and loaded with creates and other boxes. So it would not be hard for a terrorist to pop out from behind one and start shooting at us. Shego was right behind me and as I looked back to her I could tell she was just as nervous as I was walking into an open room like this.

"What is it?" She asked me in a whisper again as we got closer to it.

I gave a quick tug on the cover to reveal a Aero Vodochody built L-39 Albatross. It was not to uncommon to see this jet here. After the Soviet Union fell, some of there jets like this, found their way on the market and the Russian's where not to worried about who they sold them to. It was painted gun metal Grey and armed with a center lined gun pod and several missile on the hard points on its wings.

I looked it over really quickly. It had full fuel tanks and looked to be ready to go at a moments notice. Someone was ready to get out of here in a hurry if the need aroused.

"Well partner, looks like we got a ride out of here." I said looking over at Shego with a smile.

* * *

_--Shego--_

That smile, that goofy smile of his. It was intoxicating; I just stood there watching him look over the aircraft. Gone was the slacker buffoon when he used to come in and spoil Dr. D and my plans for world conquest. Of course that changed after Dr. D got the recognition he deserved from the rest of the scientific community when he started working for Wade's company.

Of course I went along with Dr. D, and Wade even gave me a good paying legit job working as head of security. It was the reason I ended up here. I was on the transport that was taking the PDVI to the company's disposal facility. Some how these lunatics found out how and when we where transporting the thing and got someone on the plane. I don't remember much of what happened, but what I did remember was being hit by some sort of blast then waking up chained to the wall in that cell.

Now normally chains would have not kept me tied up like they had me. However, what ever they hit me with disabled my powers so I was not able to melt the chains and get lose. Even know I was not able to flare up. To be honest I felt a little scared not having the use of my powers anymore. However with Ron here with me I felt safe. I remembered how much he looked out for Princess when they where on their missions and Ron was treating me the same way now.

"Well she looks ready to go, so here's the plan. I want you to stay here and find a way to get those doors opened and guard our escape route." he told me.

I just looked at him like he was nuts or something.

"Ron there's got to be at least sixty or more guys out there. You can't seriously think you can take them all by yourself." It didn't sound like me at all. I sounded like a scared kid.

Ron just walked up to me put a hand on my shoulder and gave me one of his goofy smiles.

"Shego, I'm not going to take all them on. Just enough to get to the PDVI and take care of both of our missions." he said.

"But you're going to need my help getting to it."

He just gave her a knowing look.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Shego, I know about you not having your power any more."

I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a on coming truck.

'How did he know?' I thought to myself. He must of known what I was thinking when he spoke next.

"Yes I figured it out once I found out it was you in the other cell. The Shego I knew would never let herself stay locked up by mere chains. So do me this favor, it's not that I don't believe that you can't handle yourself in a fight. I just don't want to have to worry about you if and when I get into a fight. So please just do this for me."

There was no way I was going to be able to tell him no with the look he gave me. It was a look that told me that I was not going to be able to talk him out of this.

"Ok Ron, but don't come crying to me when you get in over your head out there and are wanting my help. I'm not going to come and get you." I said with my usual smart ass tone. 'Even though, I would come running in a heart beat.'

Ron just smirked and winked at me. "I would not dream of it."

I watched as he checked his weapon again and then headed for the door.

"See you in a bit." he said before leaving me alone.

"Yeah, just don't get yourself killed out there." I responded and then got to the task before me. 'Please be careful.'

* * *

--Ron--

I poked my head out the door make sure everything was all clear, before making my way down the hall. I knew Shego was nervous about me going it alone. Truth be told I was scared as well, but I pushed the fear down and got to the task at hand.

The plan that Shego was simple, get in where the PDVI was hooked up to what ever crazed machine that these idiot have it hooked up to. Plants some explosive and get out of there before they blow. The only thing had me worried was it had been a while since the two of us escaped our cells? So why hadn't there been an alarm raised.

It wasn't long before I found the main chamber. It was not hard to find, these guy were worse then Drakken when it came to labeling doors and passage ways. I basically had to follow the signs. Or at least what I could make out of them. There was also the fact that this one room seemed to be guarded more then the others.

'Something doesn't feel right. It was to easy getting to here.' I thought as I peered around the corner. 'You would think that there would be more guards around. Hell Drakken had more men crawling around his lairs.'

The only thing I could think of was that either they were somewhere else or it was a trap. With them waiting form me to come through the door. I looked at my watch and realized that I didn't have time to worry about where the rest of them were. I need to get into where the PDVI was and to do that I needed to get past these two guys. I looked around and spotted a duct work running overhead and thru the wall into the lab.

I moved my head back around the corner and followed the duct to a spot that I might be able to climb into. After find my entrance to the ducting I quickly made my way over and pulled the grate off. As I was about to climb up into the vent I heard voices coming down the hall. I had to think fast weather to go ahead and climb in and take the chance of making to much noise and being heard or hop down and find a place to hide tell they had gone.

I choice to do the first one. So I quickly and quietly as I could climbed up into the vent. Once in I pulled the grate shut it behind me. I laid still till they passed. Like before I barley understood what they where saying. However I did make out something about the strike that was coming up and something about make the world pay for all the crimes against them.

'This doesn't sound good at all. Need to move fast before they can pull off what ever their planning.' I thought to myself before making my way down the vent towards the lab.

I quickly and quietly crawled through the duct work headed towards my destination. I could not help get a small smile on thinking about crawling through the vents. I never thought I would be doing this again after Kim and I split up. Yet here I was crawling through the vents.

'Yeah, except this time it not Kim that I am with. Not to mention that I am armed to the teeth.'

I paused for a second at a T section to get my bearing before moving on. Kim would have a fit if she saw me like this carrying a gun on a mission. Well a lot has changed since those times. I'm not the bumbling sidekick that let her push me around like she did back then.

Of course that was not the only thing that had changed in my life for the past ten years.

'Yeah like for one Bonnie.' something said in the back of my mind.

Ever get that nagging feeling that you where forgetting something. Well that what I was getting for a while now. To be honest even as scared as I was I was to busy worrying about getting the explosive set and getting out of here that I had not even thought about her. However that was all coming flooding back to me.

If I had known Wade like I do I was sure that he had informed my family by now that I had been shot down. I knew by the email that I had received form Bonnie that her and my family had been getting close, even my sister Hana had pretty much adopted Bonnie as her big sister. So I knew that Bonnie would have known by now what had happened. There again it was just one more reason I never returned her emails in hopes that she might get a hint and find someone at home for her.

It's not that I didn't care for Bonnie, hell I told her I loved her the night of the reunion. I mean it was true Bonnie was the only other girl that I ever loved during school next to Kim. However she was to out of reach for me. Yet that all changed, and It looked like life was giving me a second chance at happiness. If only I was ready for that.

My thought were quickly interrupted when I heard the sound of heavy machinery come from a vent directly in from of me. From the sounds of it, things where not going to be as easy as I thought they might be. Looking out through the grate, my assumptions were correct. There where men crawling all over the place. I counted at least ten to fifteen.

From my vantage point I looked over the area. It looked more like a over grown warehouse then a control center of a terrorist cell. It did not take me long to find where the PDVI was hooked up. Now I had been around the block a few times when it came to dealing with this bloody thing and it from where I was sitting. The device they had it hooked up to was nothing any of the other lunatics tried to use it for. Of course in their case, such as Drakken for example, they had always tried to use it to find a way to get ride of Kim. However from the looks of it, they where using the thing for a power source.

Which in is what the device was created for in the first place. It created a miniature quantum circularity. Which if used right would provide unlimited power source. Now you all are probably wondering how I know all that. Yeah I know that buffoon knows something smart. I didn't become an officer just on my looks alone. I did go to the academy after all, and besides Wade told me about all the technical stuff, but we are getting off topic.

Now the trick was going to be getting over to the PDVI, which to tell you it was pretty wide open area overt to it. Now I know some of you are saying just knock out one of the techs and casually walk over to it and plant the explosives. Well let me tell you my blonde hair would stick out like a sore thumb. I mean every one of these guys have black hair. No I was going to have to rely on my ninja training and all the years I spent crime fighting with Kim.

XXX

Checking the area around the grate was clear I made short work out of getting it off. Naturally with little noise as I could. Once the grate was off I slipped down to some crates that where just off to one side. Of course with the luck I was having today they just so happened to be crates of grenades and other explosives. Of course the more as I sat there the more I realized that if I was discovered that one or two wrong rounds and I would be done for.

Then on the other hand this could work to my advantage. I dug into the small bag that I had on my side and pulled out some of the C-4 that I got off the guys from the cells. It was not going to take much to set off a chain reaction. So I pulled off just enough to do the job and set in a box full of claymores. Yeah I know over kill, but hey maybe I could get lucky and take out quite a few of the dudes while I'm at it.

True to my ninja training I snuck around to all the crates and set C-4 on each one. This was roughly about thirty feet apart. Yeah I told you this place was big. By the time I got to the last crate I was closer to the PDVI. What got me was with all the activity around me, no one spotted me. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't want to be spotted. Just get in there set the explosives and get back to the hanger to get me and Shego out of here.

While I sat in my hiding place near the PDVI a terrorist walked by and seemed to be on a satellite phone. What he was saying was hard to hear. Not because of a language barrier mind you. No this guy was speaking perfect English.

"I understand sir, the pilot and the agent will be dealt with. Yes sir two of my men are getting him right now. Yes and then you will get you revenge. Just make sure you call off those bombers and I will take care of my end."

The guy hung up the phone and walked off. It was starting to make sense now. There was someone on the inside. It was the only way they could get their hand on the PDVI. I know Wade well enough to be so tight with security. Beside with how well he would have kept the route secret he put Shego along with the ride. Then there was the fact that the Terrorist where able to get hold of a weapon to neutralize Shego's powers. There was only one weapon like that I know of and it was in the positions of GJ.

'There time for that later Ron, right now you just need to blow this place and get out.' I thought to myself.

Trick was still going to be to get close to the thing. Now a good marksman would have used the rifle I had and blow a couple of holes in it. A marksman I am not so blowing it up was the next best option. I thought for sure that I was to going to be able to get to it. When all the sudden the whole place was rock by a huge explosion.

I looked at my watch and knew it was too early for the bombers to reach us. So the only other thought that ran through my head.

'SHEGO, you idiot.' I screamed in my head. Then I noticed that quite a few of the people where high tailing out of the room except a few guards around the machine. 'I don't know what you just did Shego, but it worked. Now make sure you're still alive.'

I didn't waste time in what was sure was a distraction by my partner. I spun from my hiding spot and ran at full speed to the guards standing by the PDVI. I pulled the AK-47 from around my back and unleashed a torrent of lead at the guards. I was able to drop at least three and wound two more before I emptied the clip. I was not trying to be accurate just lay enough fire down to confuse the hell out of them. I was amazed myself that it worked. The last two guys dove for cover, and it just so happened to be away from the PDVI.

Now that they where away from the PDVI I was able to duck behind the machine that it was hooked up too for cover. I drew my pistol and took a few pop shots where they were hiding. They opened up back at me with their AK's. Rounds were bouncing against the machine and the wall beyond it. Pieces of the wall and the machine were raining down on me. I had to ignore them and pulled the last of my C-4 and set it around the PDVI. Once the C-4 was set, it was time for me to get out of there.

"I know you are there Captain, so come out." A voice shouted at me.

It was the guy that I heard on the satellite phone just a few minutes ago.

"You know to be honest I kind of like it right were I am at." I yelled back.

When I did more shot where started flying over my head.

"You have no where to go, at it will only be a matter of time before my men capture the green skin freak show."

When I heard that asshole call Shego a freak, I could feel my anger start to rise. We might have been on the other side of the law in the past but not anymore. See was my partner and friend and no one was going to call her that in front of me.

I popped up again and fired a few more shots to where the guy was talking from. As I slide back down behind my cover I spotted a couple of his men making his way around to the side. I train my sidearm on them and once they were clear of the boxes I fired. As my round headed towards them one went down with a sot to the head the other a blast through his right arm into his chest. Both shots sent massive amounts of blood against the wall behind them.

"You know you keep doing shit like that and you're going to get the PDVI destroyed." I yelled

"I don't care about that thing. It was just a means to and end."

To say that stumped me was an understatement. If this was not about getting the PDVI and using to take over the world then what was it about? My curiosity was peeked.

"Ok then spunky, what's was it all about then?"

"You're as dumb as they say you are. It's to take down Global Justice. With them out of the way nothing could stop me."

"Never fails get them talking about their plan and the spill the beans." I said to myself "Well not sure how you where planning on doing it but don't care." I yelled.

I knew there was no way out so I did the only thing I could. I pulled out the remote for the detonators. I looked at it for a second took a deep breath the throw the switch. The explosions were deafing, as it echoed through the room. I could hear screams of pain by the men that where standing close to the crates. However, I happen to be pretty close to the blast as well. The concussion from the blast knocked me for a loop. It took me a few minutes to get my bearings.

Once I was able to get a bearing on were I was. I poked my head around from my hiding spot. The room was in mass confusion. Secondary explosion where going off alone the far wall. What people where not killed or injured from the initial blast where busy to trying to put of the fires. It was my chance to get out of there. Before getting up I pulled out two grenades and pulled the pins. I got up and tossed one into the machine and the other by the PDVI, and ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

As I ran I counted to thirty as it was the length of time for the fuse. I had just made the entrance of the hall way when the time was up and the grenades blew. I dove behind another crate and pulled myself into a ball. After the blast I made sure I didn't have any new holes. All was good so I got up and looked over to where the PDVI once was. Now all that remained was a hunk of burnt debris.

'Finally that thing is out of every ones hair.' I thought to myself.

Knowing there was no time to waste I spun around and haled ass back towards the hanger. I didn't care anymore if I was seen. The mission was taken care of and all was left to do was get Shego and get the hell out of there.

"I just better not have to rescue you Shego, once a day is enough." I said to myself as I ran to my escape.

I didn't get for before another explosion went off not to far from me and knocked into some more crates. I hit so hard that the last thing I remember was more gun fire then blackness.

* * *

_--Shego--_

I hated this, this feeling of not knowing what was going on. I hated being left behind, knowing Ron, my partner was out there having to avoid all those maniacs that where trying to kill us. He's out doing the dangerous stuff, while I sit her guarding our escape.

'Grrr, damn it I'm Shego, the once great thief and top security agent for Lode Enterprises.' I thought pacing back and forth.

The more I thought about what that terrorist did to me on the transport the I was starting to get really pissing off. I felt helpless, like some weak woman that needed a man to look out for me.

'Ron is no James Bond and I am not some helpless Bond girl.' I screamed in my head.

No sooner then that crossed my mind there was a large explosion down the hall from me. After the explosion I swore I could hear gun fire. The first thought I had was Ron was in a fire fight. I quickly found some cover and pointed the rifle at the door waiting to cover Ron as he came through that door.

I waited what seemed like forever and there was still no sign of Ron. However I could still hear gun fire and it was getting closer. The strange thing was I had been around enough to know that there was two set of fire from two different types of gun.

'That's an MP-4, which can only mean….'

As soon as I thought it a large explosion knocked me on my butt from behind my hiding spot and dazed me. Before I could even get my bearings a large black man in black BDUs was standing over me.

"Two to one, Unit two located. Agent Shego are you alright?"

I shook off the daze feeling enough to hear what he was asking me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but who the hell are you?"

The big man just smiled at me.

"US Marines Forced Recon. Staff Sergeant Marcus Anderson at your service. " He said tipping his hat towards me.

"Well it about time you guys showed up." I said as he helped me up.

"Ma'am, would you happen to know where Captain Stoppable is located."

Feeling a little woozy from that blast still I used the crate in front of me to steady myself.

"I'm not sure he headed down the hall to take out the PDVI."

"Roger that."

He walked away from me while another one of the men that where with him walked up to me. He was a field medic and began to look me over. For me I was too focused on what Marcus was saying on the radio. Marcus didn't walk off for enough for me to be able to hear what he said to who ever was on the other end of the radio.

"Two to One be advised that Unit One maybe in your location. Hanger secure and while maintain position until evac."

* * *

_--Ron--_

I came to with someone calling my name. I was in such a daze from the concussion from the explosion that I could have sworn it was Bonnie calling out to me. But as things got clearer I was able to tell that the voice was a lot deeper.

"Sir over here I found him." yelled the voice.

Which I could tell by now it was not Bonnie, Yet a deep male voice. I felt someone roll me over. I tried to open my eyes. The light from the hall hurt my eyes and I felt like I had been hit by a Gorilla.

"Captain, can you hear me?" Came another voice.

I thought I recognized the voice. It sounded like someone I had not seen since Afghanistan.

"Man did anyone get the number of that Gorilla that just whooped my ass. I loved to get a peace of him." I said as I tried to sit up.

I put my hand on my forehead and tried to steady myself.

"Same old Ron Stoppable always got a joke for every situation." The second voice said chuckling.

I opened my eye and this time thing where a little clear. In front of me squatting was the said man I had not seen in quite some time.

"Ryan Darmouth what the hell are you doing here?"

"Returning a favor for an old friend of mine." I saw him look to the first guy sitting next to me. "Doc is he ok?"

"Just a little dazed but he'll be ok Captain."

The last time I saw this jar head of a friend he was just a 1st Lieu. It had been a long time since had seen him.

"Man they'll just promote any one in the Corp."

"You got a lot of room to talk zoomy. Can't believe it, you made Captain!"

"Yeah well you know. So back to my question, what the hell are you doing here? There a group of 52 getting ready to strike."

Ryan just smirked at me and there was a hint of something in his emerald green eyes that was telling me there was more to this operation then I thought.

"First thing first Ron, can you walk." I just nodded and proceeded to get up with his help. "Good then let get moving and I will explain on the way."

Ryan handed me a couple of fresh clips for my side arm and proceeded to move down the hall with four more of his team bring up the rear. After a few minutes Ryan began to explain to me what was really going on with this mission.

"For months now we have been watching Global Justice. During this time we have uncover that there is a rouge agent in there mist at the top level. Now this agent we have found out has had strong connection with this group of terrorist. The only down side is that while we know they are there we have not been able to flush them out."

I had a feeling where this was headed and spoke up before Ryan he could say any more.

"So you laid a trap for them."

"Bingo, we figured that the best way to bring them out is to give them a tempting bait."

"So you used Wade and his company to be the decoys for you. Ryan that just wrong and you know it. Let me guess the story that you gave Wade to go along with this was that you wanted the PDVI destroyed and they where the best team for the job."

I was starting to get aggravated at Ryan. Yeah we went back a ways but not as far back as Wade and I did.

"That part was true. The joint chiefs and the President did want the PDVI destroyed and Mr. Lode Company is the best one to do the job. The plan was a sound one, which is until Wade had changed the flight path of the cargo plane and didn't inform the J.C. after he did it. This lead too Shego and the plane being captured before we could get there and stop them."

"Leave it to Wade to not even trust the government." I said with a chuckle.

Ryan stopped at a corner of and took a quick peek around to check if it was clear. Satisfied that all was good we moved on down the hall. Something didn't feel right to me. The place was to quite for as big as it was. I could tell that Ryan and his team were feeling a little uneasy as well. As we moved along Ryan suddenly raised his hand and made a fist. We soon stopped and everyone seemed to be on pins and needles.

"Roger two, Unit one has bee located and proceeding to evac point." Ryan said then turned around to me. "Good news, the rest of my team has found Shego, and secured our evac location."

I felt relived to know that Shego was alright. When I heard that explosion I had thought the worst. Now to know that the other half of Ryan team had found her let me breathe a little more easily. We made our way down the hall when something came to me.

"Ryan, I think you should know that while I was in the room where the PDVI was at I overheard one of the terrorist talking to someone on a satellite phone. I didn't catch a name but before blow the place. The same guy said something that it was never about the PDVI, more like something about having someone on the inside of GJ and taking it down."

"Well that confirms that Captain. GJ defiantly has an rouge agent on the inside." One of his men said.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it now."

"Well regardless we need to get out of here before the 52's strike." I said sounding worried.

"Ron the 52's are not going to strike, they never where. It was only a ruse to keep them from knowing about us coming in, and blowing the place. Not even you're Colonel or anyone at the command HQ knows what going on. Now that you took out part of our job is done thanks to you. All that left to do now is get out of here set off the charges on their power plant and take the out for good this time.

I didn't know what to feel. For one I felt bad for Wade and Shego being used like that. However for now I just knew that I was going to have to keep this info from Shego. If she found out now she was going to blow a fuse. The last thing we needed while trying to get out was having a pissed off Shego on our hands. No first thing first, get out of here then explain everything to her.

However someone had other ideas about us leaving. We rounded the last corner and where right across he hall from the hanger door when AK-47 fire come rain our way from down the hall. No order was need to be given by Ryan to his men. They soon found cover behind some crate and returned fire. For me, I stuck to Ryan like glue and proceeded to return fire down the hall with my sidearm. It didn't take long before the rest of his team come out the door that lead to the hanger and started firing their weapons as they did.

A/N: Wow that got to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote. There was much more that I could have added but I wanted to break it up. Can't have all my eggs in one basket LOL.

On another note I wouldliketo thanks a good friend of mine for letting me use one of his charry from our Robotech Play by Email game. Ryan Darmouth his his creation andI am only borrowing him. Thank Sith-Knight.

See you next Chapter.


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Well I know a lot of you have been waiting for this and I'm sorry that it has taken me so ling to get this out but here it is. I should have the next chapter up soon I hope that is if I don't get writers block again. Most of it done just need to touch it up some.

But until then here's this one so Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter VI

Middleton CO.

--Bonnie--

It's strange how things can change so fast when you sit back and think about it. I mean for instance here I was worried about how Hana was taking the news of her brother being shot down. To only have her being the one to comfort me.

I had good reason to be upset, not mad mind you but hurting. Hana words no matter how or who they where directed toward hit me hard. Her she was the one that was pissed off at Kim for what she did to Ron at graduation. When I was the one that cause her brother more pain and heartache then Kim ever did.

You know what makes it even worse was the fact that I knew that Ron liked me during school. However I could not see past the short sightedness of the food chain to realize just how amazing Ron was. No it took ten years and Ron to go through getting his heart broke to realize that I had feelings for him. I was so blind and now after I admitted that not only did I have feelings for him I was in love with him. I might not ever see him again.

This thought alone rocked me with more sobs. As I sat there on Hana's bed with my head buried in my hands and cried I felt Hana arm wrap tight around me. Like I said funny how strange thing turned out to be.

"Bonnie it going to be alright."

"Hana, how can it be alright. Everything is far from alright." I paused I chocked down another sob. "I mean I'm the one that you should really be mad at."

"I could never be mad at you Bonnie, your part of my family." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't see how I can even be part of that, what Kim did was nothing compared to everything I did to Ron."

Hana got off the bed and stood in front of me. I looked up into her brown eye, that even though she was not Ron true sister by birth. She still had that same sparkle and feel that reminded me so much of Ron.

"Ok granted you were mean and called Ron names during school." I was going to say something but she cut me off. "However Bonnie, you never did the one thing that Kim did."

"What's that, treat him like a real person." I said with a bit of sad sarcasm.

I hung my head as everything that I had missed over the years y not admitting the truth that my heart had known the entire time. Hana stooped down and lifted my chin so she could look me in the eye.

"No Bonnie, you never betrayed his trust in you."

It was scary sometimes just how much she was like her brother at times.

"She's right you know."

Both Hana and I looked up to see two people standing in Hana door. One was her mother and the other was who we where just talking about. At the site of Kim in Hana door I could hear the girl next to me start to growl like a dog defending its turf. I could tell by her mom's reaction that she heard Hana.

"Now now Hana, Kim came up here to say she was sorry." Her mother said in a caring but firm tone.  
By Hana reaction I knew it was not going to be good. However what surprised me was not Hana but my own reaction to Kim statement.

"Your damn right she's right. I may have done and said a lot of thing to Ron in the past that I am not proud of, but I never, never did I betrayed his trust like you did." I almost shouted at her.

It was all my raw emotion that I was feeling kicking in again. That, and a little of Queen B coming back out.

"Damn it Kim what the hell is wrong with you. If I knew then what I know now about how wonderful of a man Ron is I would have never dumped him for some pretty face."

"You got a lot of room to talk Bonnie. During school all you did was put Ron down at every chance you got. At least I was there for him." Kim snapped back.

That was the wrong thing to say to me and if it was not for Hana holding me back I would have ran over to Kim and punched her. Be damned the number of styles of Kung Fu she knew. All I could do was stand there and strain against the little girl that was holding me back. One of these days I'm going to have to see how the heck she had gotten so strong.

"Yeah, you where really there for him Kim, Did you know that you where his entire world. I hated the fact that he would follow you around blindly. He gave you everything Kim. His heart, mind, body, and soul, and what did you do. You crushed it like it was nothing at all, and I was the one that was mean to him. Hell Kim that one action was worst then anything I had ever done or said to him." I took a deep breath and pushed one before she could say anything. "I guess you never knew that he planed on asking you to marry him after collage did you." Kim just looked at me shocked. "Yeah that's right Kim; Tara told me all about it. You hurt him so bad that he won't even let me in. I send him emails tell him I love him and he never returns them, and it entirely your fault Kim. Now he been shot down and no one know weather he alive or dead and because of that I might not even get the chance to even try to be with him. So do everyone a favor and just leave." By now I could feel red hot tear running down my face.

I didn't care if Kim saw me break down. I was angry at her and myself. I was hurting more then I had ever in my life and right now the red head in from of me was the focus of that pain.

* * *

--Kim--

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but maybe he doesn't love you in return." I snapped back.

I said it before I even knew what I was saying. I knew Ron cared for her, I could see it when they where together three months ago. He was the happiest I had seen him in a long time. I had even heard from Monique that they had spent his last night in town together. I was now regretting even saying it. The look on Bonnie's face was like some was like someone cut out her heart with a dull knife. I wanted to say something to Bonnie. Tell her I was sorry. However, I never got the chance.

"YOUR WRONG." Hana shrieked.

It hurt hearing Hana stick up for Bonnie. Apart of me could not get past the way Bonnie acted in school towards Ron. It was the one thing that was not letting me see past my own pride and the protection of my best friend. Even if Ron didn't feel the same way about me anymore.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry I said that. It was wrong of me." I said.

Bonnie didn't say anything a first. However she soon looked up and glared at me. I could feel her eyes going right through me.

"The problem with you Kim is that your not happy unless you can control Ron life. You gave up that right a long time ago." Her tone was just like it was back in school.

Queen Bee was back and unlike all the times before she was using her to stick up for Ron. The thing was that I never wanted to control Ron life. She was right I gave up any chance to say what he cold or could not do a long time ago. However, there was a lot of history between us and I felt I had a right to be here too. I still cared about Ron and wished that one day we could patch things up.

The only thing was now with Bonnie acting this way. The way I was with Bonnie in school was coming out again. I was ready to fight her tooth and nail if need be to prove to her that I cared about Ron still.

"Damn it Bonnie I'm not trying to control his life. I'm just worried about him like you are."

"I don't believe you. I think that you're not happy enough with your pretty boy you married young want your boy toy back." Bonnie was yelling at me now.

What else could I do but raise my voice as well.

"I'm happy with Josh and I'm not looking at Ron like that. I just want him to be happy. Beside for all I know Bonnie this is all some scheme of your to get back at me."

I knew it was the wrong thing to say once I said it. It was just that Bonnie always brought this out in me and I hated it. I came up here to tell Hana and Bonnie that I was sorry, and now I am here fighting with her. I hated, but as much as I did I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

--Bonnie--

'Oh she just did not say that to me.' I thought hearing what Kim just said.

"How dare you...How dare you think that this why I am doing this. It always about little miss perfect isn't it. Listen her you little tramp, me loving the most wonderful man in the world has nothing to do with you."

May I anger was rising and I could feel my blood pressure start to rise. I was so thankful for Hana holding me back, or I would have pounced on Kim by now. As I was getting madder I could feel my head feeling light. I shoved past it.

"Ron over there and could be dead for all we know and all you can think about is you. Why don't you go back to your pretty boy husband and you picture perfect life? You're nothing but a liar cheating slut that doesn't deserve a friend like Ron."

"Bonnie you will watch your language in my house young lady." Mrs. Stoppable said in a gasp.

"I'm sorry Mrs. S. I have had enough of this. I can't stand to be in the same room let alone the same house as her."

I tried to move but Hana was still holding onto me. I looked at her and gave her a look like everything would be fine. I just needed to get out of there and get some fresh air. Hana let go of me and I made my way to the door. By this time Josh must have heard what was going on along with Kim's mother, because they where at door when I started that way. As I got closer Josh was the first one to speak up.

"Bonnie I think you went a little too far this time." He snapped

"You know what Josh, Ron was right you are a Monkey boy. Now get the hell out of my way." I said shoving past him.

When I got into the hall and tried to make it down stairs I felt a bit dizzier. I reach out for the wall to steady myself. It didn't take long for Hana to be right next to me with her arm around me.

* * *

--Hana--

Something was wrong with Bonnie and it seemed like I was the only one to see it. I could tell it was more then just the fight she had with Kim a few minutes ago. She looked pale, like the color had drained out of her tan features. Maybe she was right and she just needed some air. That was until I saw her wobble once she got into the hall. I shoved my way past everyone who was just watching her leave.

"That it Bonnie just walk away."

I snapped back at to see Kim standing there with her hands on her hips smirking.

"Kim stow it, now is not the time." I shot back.

I put my arm around Bonnie to help steady her. She was worrying me.

"Bonnie are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Hana just a little stressed that all." She said giving me a sad smile.

I could just feel something wasn't right. As far as I knew it was because of the stress of everything that was going on. With Ron being where he was, and now Kim picking a fight with her. She said it was because of the stress but my sense where telling me it was something else.

"Maybe you should go lie down dear." Mom told her.

"She right Bonnie you look a little pale." It was Mrs. Possible now. "I think you getting a little rest will do you some good right now."

"I'm fine I just need a little air." Bonnie told them.

I could see the look in her eyes. She looked determined not to show any weakness especially in front of Kim. I love Bonnie to death but sometimes her damn pride got the best of her. I watched her steady herself and head for the stairs. She looked down at me and gave me a weak smile and moved past me.

"You have always got to be so prideful don't you Bonnie." Kim snapped.

"Kim I am done talking to you so just leave me alone." Bonnie shot back.

I looked at Bonnie and to Kim to see her reaction. However when I did I noticed her eye go from a bit of hurt and anger to being scared. I heard both Mom and Mrs. P gasp and yell for Bonnie. I turned around and it was like everything slowed down. I saw Bonnie make it to the top of the stairs and then watched her go limp and fall down them.

I tried to run to her but it was like I was stuck in one stop not able to move. The next thing I heard was a large thud and time began to move again. By the time I got to the top of the stair Bonnie had already reached the landing where the stairs turn to reach the first floor of our house. I don't know how I did it or how much time had past but the next thing I knew I was at Bonnie side.

"Bonnie are you alright." I said in a frantic voice.

All she did was moan; it was a good sign as far as I could tell. Good enough for me to try and help her. That is until I was stopped.

"Hana, don't mover her she could have broken something." Mrs. P said who was now on the other side of Bonnie. "Bonnie can you hear me?"

"Uh...what...ooh?" Bonnie groaned.

"Where does it hurt?"

Bonnie didn't say anything but pointed to her head and her right leg. By now Dad and Mr. P was at the bottom of the stairs.

"What going on?" Dad asked.

"Bonnie fell down the stairs. Not sure what happened she just went limp and fell." Mrs. P told him.

"Honey do you need me to get an ambulance?" Mr. P asked.

"Please and thank you James. I don't want to take the chance of moving her with out the right equipment." Mrs. P said in a very calm tone.

Mr. P didn't say another word but simply pulled out his cell phone a called 911. By now Mom was behind me holing onto my shoulder. She knew that I was upset about this and knew how I felt and thought about Bonnie.

"It's going to be alright Hana. Ann is going to take good care of our Bonnie." Mom said trying to comfort me.

I was doing all that I could to keep from crying. I was scared that something bad was going to happen.

"Your Mom right Hana." It was Kim speaking in a soft tone. "My Mom the best and she will look after your big sister for you. Right Mom?"

* * *

--Kim--

I never meant for anything that I said to Bonnie. I was just hurt and like her my own pride was getting in the way. It was not until I saw her fall and the way she was laying there on the stair landing that I realized that I was being an idiot. I pushed my pride away; I knew that I could not be selfish any more.

One look on Hana face was enough for me to realize that what I was doing. She was scared and need reassurance right now. As mature as she acted at time she was still very young. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I made my way down the stairs and past Bonnie still form over to Hana. Her mother moved away.

"It going to be alright Hana, Trust me." I told her.

All the anger that once was there towards me was gone from her eyes as soon as she looked at me.

"Bonnie is strong and very stubborn. To stubborn for something like this to hold her back. She just got stressed and overwhelmed."

It had only been a few minutes and the paramedics where at the house. I wrapped Hana in my arms and even as heavy as she was now I picked her up and moved us out of their way so the could help Mom.

Hana clung to me just like she did to Bonnie when she came in the door earlier. I just wrapped m arms around her tighter. I was happy that Grace was at Josh parents, because my little girl could be very jealous if her Mommy was holding another child like I was Hana. She didn't say anything for a good long time but just hugged my neck.

For me I watched at the paramedics put Bonnie on a back board and strapped a neck brace on her. She was all secure and picked up and put on the stretcher. I watched as Mom walked behind them to the door and said something to them before heading back to us.

"Mom is she alright?"

"She is going to be fine, just a broken leg and a small concussion. However they are still going to give her a full work up when they get there."

"See Hana I told she was going to be alright." I told her.

I set her down on the floor and Mom knelt down to her level.

"If it alright with your Mom Hana. Would you like to ride with me to the hospital with Bonnie?" Mom asked her.

I saw Hana look back to her mother. She just nodded and soon the two where off. The rest of us head in after them in our cars. I rode with Dad and told Josh to go and pick up Grace.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I sure Josh, just go get Grace and I be home later."

"Ok." He said then giving me a kiss. "I love you, you know that."

"I know and I love you to."

I smiled at him then climbed into Dad car and we drove to the hospital.

* * *

--Bonnie--

I felt like I had been asleep for a life time. Everything was hazy and I could hear a steady beeping noise off to one side. I realized that I was lying down on a bed. The thing was the last thing I could remember was fighting with Kim at the Stoppable home and wanting to head outside for some air. Then everything went black.

I was starting to wake up more and noticed that my head was pounding and my left leg hurt like hell. I tried to lift my hand to my hand but realized it was being held done by something. I didn't know what it was but as the more the world around me was starting to come back into focus I could feel gentle warmth in my hand.

I strained me head to look at what it was. My vision was still little unfocused but there was a something slump over the bed I was in with my hand buried close to it. I began to realize that it was a ball of dark hair and the warm feeling was a hand clasp in mine. My vision, now more focused I noticed the ball of hair belong to one Hana Stoppable, and all I could do was squeezing her hand.

It never ceased to amaze me that I was the one that earned her forgiveness and I was the one that gave her brother so much hell in school. If anything it was as much my fault that her brother was over where he was at now. Yet I was the one she forgave and Kim was the one who felt her wrath.

"I'm sorry Hana; everything that has happened is my fault as well. If I had only realized how good of person that your brother was back then. Then... maybe..." I whispered almost in tears.

"But Hana was right."

I looked over to who was talking to see Kim in a chair on the left side of my bed. She looked beat and like she had not slept in a good long time. I was going to say something but Kim spoke up first.

"She hasn't left your side since they put you in here."

"How...long?"

"About twelve hours give or take. You had us all worried." She looked at the floor like she was ashamed of something. "Bonnie I'm sorry for everything I said. Hana was right. Unlike you I did the one unforgivable thing to Ron and that was betraying his trust." Kim said in a sad whisper to keep from waking Hana.

"Kim I am as much as fault here. If I had not picked on him so much then maybe he would have not left thinking he had something to prove."

"You were not the one to break up a relationship of fourteen years all because you could not be honest with yourself. I broke his heart Bonnie not you. That was the reason he left. Ron never felt he had to prove anything to anyone. So stop beating yourself up over this." Kim said taking a hold of my hand.

I just looked at her. Looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pain. The pain of living with a mistake that took away her best friend. However, I still could not let her take all the blame for this.

"Kim, thank you for making me try to feel better, but I just can't forgive myself for what I did." I took a deep breath and look down at Hana. "It took me ten years after graduation to realize something you knew from the start about Ron. How special of a guy he is. I know that I don't deserve someone in my life like he but I can help it."

"You really love him that much don't you Bonnie?" Kim asked me honestly.

I lowered my eyes and answered her. "I do very much...but I know he doesn't love me like that in return. I'm no more then a friend to him." I said starting to cry.

Back in school I would have never cried in front of Kim, but thing were different now.

"Bonnie, your wrong, Ron loves you very much I saw it in the way he looked at you at the reunion. It was the same loving look he used to give me. Trust me Bonnie, Ron loves you very much and to be honest I want to say thank you."

"Thank me for what I didn't do anything" I said shocked looking at her.

"You showed Ron how to love again. You gave him back something that I was so afraid that I took from him a long time ago." Kim said squeezing my hand.

"Yeah I really showed him how to love again. He won't even talk to me. I send him email like he promised me we would do but he doesn't return them." I said through a small sob.

"He is only trying to protect you and himself." Kim said very sadly. "I have hurt him very badly and I know I have. It is that fact that he is protecting you from himself. If I know Ron he sees himself as damaged good and not worth being with anyone."

"So, that night before he left at my place was nothing but pity sex." I said through angry cries.

The comment stunned Kim. I could see it cross her face. I never planed on telling anyone about our night together, and certainty not Kim It sort of just came out. However despite my outburst Kim face went from shock to a neutral calm.

"Bonnie you know as well as I do that Ron is not that type of guy." Kim said in a very calm but firm tone.

I knew she was right. Ron was not the type to love them and leave them. Unlike some of the other men that I had been with in the past. That night before he left was something special for the both of us, even more so for me.

"Your right Kim." I said in a soft voice.

I looked down to the young girl next to me with her head laying on my bed and her hand gripping mine. In the short time that I had know Ron family they had treated me better then even my own did, and I was grateful for it.

"Bonnie do you want me to call your parents." Kim asked.

Just looked at her and gave her a halfhearted smile.

"There no need. Besides I don't think they would come unless I was dieing."

"Well that nothing to worry about right now."

I looked up to see Kim mom standing in the door way.

"So what happened to me Mrs. Possible?"

"Nothing but some rest can't cure. You did end up with a sprained knee that will keep you off you feet for a few days but nothing major."

She was hiding something for me I could see it in her eyes. I was not sure if I wanted to know what it was. However, something told me it was important.

"However, there is something I want to talk to you in private." She said looking at Kim then Hana.

I looked over to Kim and she nodded. Getting up she walked over to Hana and picked her up and carried her out the door. Kim looked at me before closing the door, giving me a look as to say she would be right out side if she needed me. I knew I need to apologize to her when she got back in the room for everything I had said to her. Once the door was closed I looked back to Mrs. Possible.

"So what is that you want to talk to me about?"

* * *


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: Thanks to you that have stuck around and reviewed. I know a couple of you have tried to guess about Bonnie, but just to let you know I'm not telling LOL. You'll just have to wait until I get Ron back home to find out. Which will be in one or two more chapters not sure yet. (Evil Laugh).

So Enjoy this for now.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**--Ron--**

"Watch you six, Ryan their coming from behind us."

I shouted as I spotted some more the terrorist working their way done the hall behind us. I spun around and leaned up against the crate that we where using a cover and unloaded rounds down that hall behind or position. No sooner then I did this then rounds started coming back at us. We all quickly scrambled for cover for both side that where attacking us.

"They got us in a cross fire. Sanderson, Lee, give the Captain some help." I heard Ryan yelling orders at two of his men.

With in seconds of the order said Sergeant Sanderson and Corporal Lee were slamming there body's against the crate that I was using for cover behind Ryan. Corporal Lee hand me his assault rifle and quickly pulled out what I was sure a 30-06 sniper rifle. He was popping them off as fast as they were showing themselves. Unfortunately there was so many of them tat it was not doing much good.

"Where the hell are these guys coming from? When I was sneaking around here a few hours ago, there was no one to be seen." I said quickly before letting off another short burst.

"Not sure Captain but at this rate we are going to run out of ammo before we can get to finding out." The Sergeant said next to me.

I just looked at him for a trying to think of something to buy us enough time to get out of here and to the hanger. Little did I know that my partner was thinking something herself.

* * *

**--Shego--**

"Miss, get back!" The big man standing at the door yelled at me.

'Guys got no idea who he talking to. If only I still had my powers, then I could just launch a few plasma blots and take these goons out so we could all leave.' I thought.

I felt so useless right now. Here I am the world renowned ex-thief and now head of security of Wade new company and I can't even get in there and help Ron out. I looked around the hanger and something had caught my eye over by the team's hovercraft.

"Maybe, just maybe." I said mostly to myself as I wondered over to a stack of crates.

Inside the crates, where just the thing I needed to get Ron and the rest of the team some time to get into the hanger and for us to get out of here. I quickly got to work on setting up our diversion plan. I was not sure where the hell they got them and to be honest I didn't care.

Here in front of me were two six barreled grenade launchers and enough rounds for both of them. I was not sure what kind of round they where. I didn't care; all I knew was that this was going to help out quite a bit. With both of them loaded I headed back to the door.

"Ok big boy stand back while I have a whack at these morons." I said shoving my way past Marcus.

I may not of had my powers but I be damned if I was not going to do my part.

"Hold on second, you can't think your going to try and fire both of those at once." He said looking at me like I was nuts.

"Watch me." I said giving him a smirk.

I stepped out just enough where I could point both of the launcher down each part of the hall.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE." Marcus yelled behind me.

Not a second later I pulled the trigger on both of them on after the other. The recoil was more then I was expecting. However I was still able to keep the launcher steady while I fire rounds down the halls.

* * *

**--Ron--**

"FIRE IN THE HOLE." was all I heard before a rather loud explosion knocked me on my tail again.

"I'm getting real tired of falling on my ass around here." I grumbled as I picked my self up.

Only to be pulled back down by Sergeant Sanderson. I didn't have to wonder long why he did it, when another explosion rocked the halls. Once the dust had settled from the last round of explosions I looked around to where they were coming from. Needless to say I was shocked to see Shego standing in the door way holding two multi barreled grenade launcher.

"Got to give that woman credit she knows how to make a point." Corporal Lee said.

"You have no idea." I said back with a sarcastic tone.

I looked over to Shego I could tell she was in some pain. The recoil from the launcher was not all that big but it was enough that the way she was holding them it was putting some strain on her arms.

With the threat to our rear taken care of, the three of us made our way back to the rest of the group. Unlike all the time that I had been out with Kim and been the distraction the roles had been reversed. Shego was the distraction and she did so very well.

By the time I made it back to where I started Shego had pumped two more rounds down the hall in front of the main group. It was enough to cover our exit to the hanger.

"Where pulling out." Sergeant Sanderson yelled t me over the gun fire.

I nodded and we started making for the hanger door. Even though they could not see us did not mean that they where not going to try and hit us. I was ducking and weaving as stray rounds where buzzing over my head like angry hornets. I was just about to reach the door when I noticed something hit the wall next to Shego. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the thing was.

"Grenade!" I yelled.

Everyone scrambled for cover. Me on the hand dove for Shego who was now only eight to ten feet from me by now. She looked at me as I yelled out the warning. She looked scared and like she knew it was going to be all over for her. Not if I had anything to do with it.

I hit her right around the waist. As I did I wrapped my arms around her and quickly covered her body with mine as we rolled out of the blast ranger at least I hoped. The next thing I knew there was a rather load boom and some ringing in my ear. When I finally got my bearings I looked down to see Shego looking up at me smiling.

"If I knew you want to have a roll in the hay big boy all you had to do was ask." She said with a devilish grin.

I could feel the blush creeping across my face. I just looked in to her bright green eyes and it was like everything around me had vanished. If only for a little while, but I was soon brought back to the real world when I started hearing someone screaming in pain.

* * *

**--Shego--**

"Grenade!" I heard Ron yell.

I looked down and spotted the offending object which was only ten feet from me. I knew that I was in the blast range and for the life of me I don't know why but I froze. It was not like me to be this hesitant. Of course I did have much time to think about it. All I knew was that my number was up and I was never going to get to tell him just how much it meant to me that he gave me a break and trusted me.

I looked up looking for Ron hoping that he was going to be clear of the blast. Only to see him running full tilt in my direction. The look in his eyes was one of panic and worry. Time seemed to slow down as I watched him running. I wanted to tell him to get clear but the words never formed on my lips. However all the sudden time started to back to normal time as I felt something hit me in the midsection?

The hit was so hard that it knocked the launcher out of my hands as I went flying back. As I looked down just in time to see Ron with his arms around my waist bring me down inside the hanger.

When the grenade when off Ron had gotten us just enough out of the way so we where not hit with the full force of the blast. The shock wave hurt everything in my body.

I quickly got my bearing and noticed that I was being covered by Ron. He lifted his head and looked at me. Unlike before the blast the look in his eyes where one of relief. We just looked into each other eye for what seemed like an eternity.

"If I knew you want to have a roll in the hay big boy all you had to do was ask." I said giving him a devilish grin.

He looked so cute when he blushed like he was now. It was just one more thing that made me wonder why Princess ever gave him up.

'What ever woman lands him is going to be the luckiest woman in the world. If only.' My mind drifted off for a moment.

Unfortunately reality came back to with a vengeance to the sound of someone screaming in pain. I knew Ron had heard it as well because with out even a word he was off me and helping me up before rushing to see what was wrong. With Ron gone it gave me a strange sense of loneliness. I put the thought out of my head and followed Ron to where his buddy was at.

I was about to ask what was wrong but the sight before me almost made my stomach wretch.

* * *

**--Ron--**

When I got to Ryan side I could not believe what I was seeing. Laying on the ground crying in agony was Marcus. He had a large chunk out of his right arm and the team's field medic was trying his damnedest to stop the bleeding. With very little luck. My first thought was Monique, this was going to crush her if Marcus as not going to be able to make it back home with the rest of us. I know I had to do something.

"What happened?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

"He tried to get the grenade out of range of Agent Shego before it went off." Ryan said looking at his second in command. "He was able to get away and take out the guy who threw it. However, when it went off a large piece of shrapnel hit him in the arm hitting a major artery."

"And if I can't get the bleeding to stop he's going to bleed out."

I felt helpless, I knew I need to do something to help but I could think of what it was. However, the news was just going to get worse.

"The thing is now with Marcus like this there no way he can fly the hover craft out of here." Ryan said.

"You're got no one else on your team that knows how to fly that thing." I said looking over at Ryan. Giving him a look as asking if he was joking.

Before Ryan could say anything in response a small scared sounding voice spoke up behind me.

"I can fly it. It the least I can do being he tried to save my life."

I had forgotten that Shego could fly one of those things. I looked back to her to see a look of determination on her face. I looked over to Ryan which he was looking to me. The look on his face was like he was asking if I knew she could or not. A simple nod from me was enough for him to be sure.

"Alright then let get the hell out of here." Ryan yelled.

By now the Petty Officer Zhao had Marcus arm in a truncate and with that got the bleeding under control. However we all knew that it would not last for long and he needed to get to a proper medical unit ASAP. So with Ryan team carrying Marcus to the hovercraft that left me and Shego to get our respectable birds ready for take off.

As I made it to the L-39 that I was going to fly. I did a quick check of everything. True to her word Shego had the jet loaded and ready to go. I popped out from under the gear after pulling the chock's to come face to face with Shego.

"Thanks Ron for not leaving me behind." She said before wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

What ever they did to her while she was here had really shot down he confidence. She was not the same woman that I knew all those years ago, and I hated to see her like this.

"Shego there's no need to thank me. I don't leave my friends behind." Ryan said.

I pulled away from Shego enough where I could look at her. Her eyes where not as sad as they once where when I first broke her out of that cell she was in. I guess even Shego as tough as she seems on the outside can get just as scared as the rest of us.

"What you say we get out of here and back to the people we love?" I asked her

Shego just smiled and nodded her head. However there was a hint of sadness in her eyes again. However this was not the time or place to ask her why. We needed to get out of there. I smiled back at her and nodded. There was nothing left to say at the time. I watched her for a moment as she walked over to the hover jet.

"You know you could do worse then her." Ryan said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not like that Ryan." I said shrugging his hand off. "Shego and I go way back. Back further then you and I do. She a friend, and besides I've got someone back home waiting on me. So what do you say we get your motley crew in the transport and we get the hell out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ryan said then turning around. "Okay you guy mount up we are out of here."

Just as Ryan finished making his command more gun fire started spaying us from across the hanger. They where firing at the Hover Jet trying to keep Shego from taking off. She had already started spoiling up the engine, and I could see the look on her face from the cockpit window. Ducking for cover I raised my arm and gave the signal to power up and get out of there. Ryan in the mean time was already returning fire taking out one only to be replaced by another.

"These guys are like cockroaches they are coming out of every where." Ryan yelled then looked at me. "Ron get too your jet and get her ready to go."

"Ryan what about you, I'm not leaving anyone behind."

"Just get her warmed up I'll be right there." Ryan said trying to push me away. "Corporal Sabine, man the .50 cal and lay down some cover fire for us." I heard Ron yell.

Seconds later .50 Cal rounds started blazing from the side door of the Hover Jet. They where tearing into everything that they where hitting. For a moment I just stood there and was amazed by the power of the gun. Granted I've seen a .50 cal before but never in action. Soon alongside the .50 smaller rounds fire was coming from the Hover Jet. I could only assume that it was some of Ryan's team aiding in suppression fire.

I was shaken out of my daze when Ryan came up to me and shoved me over to the L-139. I shook me head looked at him and then just ran over to it and climbed in. I never remembered ever starting a jet engine so fast. However, all I knew was that she was up and running and I was yelling at Ryan.

"Ryan get you ass over her now. Train pulling out of the station and you ass better be on it." I yelled.

By now Shego had cleared the Hanger and was hovering just off to one side of the entrance so the fire team could keep the bad guys down. However they where in the way of me getting out of there. I heard Ryan climbed into the back and I closed the canopy. Once closed I got on the radio with Shego.

"Shego you're going to have to get out of the way so I can get in the air."

"Ron if I do that then they'll be able to shot at you."

"Don't you worry about that, Just be ready to move when I tell you." I looked up in the mirror and saw Ryan was strapped in and his helmet on. "You ready back there because this is going to be a hard takeoff."

"Tell me again how I got stuck ridding with you. I don't like to fly as it is and you Air Force boys are nuts."

"Would you rather walk?" I shot back. There was no answer. "I didn't think so."

I released the brakes and rolled into position. Once lined up with the hanger doors and the short runway on the other side. I held down on the brakes and applied full power to the engine. The jet started to lurch as the power built up. I steady my nerves knowing that this was going to be a rough one. I got on the radio on more time.

"Ok Shego on the count of three." I said then did another quick check of the controls. "Here we go Ryan. In Three Two One, now Shego."

As soon as I said it I released the brakes and the L-139 lurched forward and quickly gained speed. By the time I hit the hanger door Shego was just pulling the Hover Jet out of the way and I was pulling back on the stick with everything I had. Soon we where air born and climbing fast and away from something I hoped I would never have to do again.

I leveled out at about twelve thousand feet and started circling waiting for Shego to get up to a higher altitude. The hover Jet was bigger and heavier then I was so it was going to take some time for Shego to get up that high. As I circled over head I spotted something climbing fast out of the canyon on it far side. It was to low for my radar to pick up what it was with all the ground clutter, but I still didn't like how it was coming up. Then I heard the frantic voice of Shego over the radio.

"Ron, get your ass down here. Lieutenant Dagun says that we are being painted." She yelled.

That was all I needed to know what this thing was. It was a fighter of some sort that the terrorist had in another hanger. I need to stop him from taking a shot so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hang on Ryan, it about to get rough." I stated.

I didn't wait for him to respond; besides there was really no point. I roll hard right almost inverted and pulled back on the stick to increased my turn and dive. We had to be pulling at least eight or nine G's while doing this. Once at the angle that would bring me in line for a shot on the fighter I eased up on the stick and armed my weapons and tried to get a lock.

The thing was I was coming in to fast for my radar to get a lock to make a missile shot. I also was coming up on the ground awfully fast and was going to have to pull out soon or Ryan and I would become a part of the canyon wall. So that left me with only one thing to do.

I lined up the pipper on my gun just in front of the fighter and gave him a three second burst. I knew was still to far out to hope to get a hit but it was enough to get him off target from Shego and the hover jet.

"Shego stay low and with in the canyon. His radar will not be able to get a lock on you." I told her.

"That all well and fine Ron but if he gets behind me he can still use his gun." She snapped back.

"Just do it Shego. I'll draw him off you just get your ass and Ryan's team out of here." I ordered.

I could hear Shego huff over the radio, but she soon did like I asked her to do. She headed from the canyon and stayed close to the wall. As for me I had pulled out of my dive. I climbed out of the canyon for a bit and looked around for the fighter. When I had made my gun pass he pulled up out of his attack run.

"Damn it where the hell did he go?" I said looking all around the area. "I know you're around here somewhere."

"Ron, look out he coming up on our five o'clock." Ryan yelled.

I spun my head around and spotted the little bastard I could see the flashes from his gun barrel. So I yanked the stick hard left to roll away from him. The thing is the bastard was still on my tail.

"Talk to me Ryan, where is he?" I asked while twisting and turning my jet to keep him from getting a lock.

"Move you ass Ron he coming up fast right on our six."

We where to low to the ground for me to pull off a split S in hopes to throw him off our six. I was quickly trying to come up with a plan to get us of from in front of him and on his six. Every move I could think of he would have me. Who ever this guy was he was good. Then I had an idea something I was not even sure this aircraft could handle but I knew I had to try something and fast.

"Hang on Ryan this is going to hurt."

With that said I popped the spoiler kicked the rudder hard right. This caused the plane to slow down drastically and push the nose to the right. It was like performing a power slide in a car on at damn near four hundred knots (460mph). It was some hard G's to pull but the maneuver worked. The guy never expected it and blasted right past us. I quickly sucked in then spoiler and straighten the rudder out and was soon giving chase.

I soon on his six and at perfect range to take a shot. I got a good tone from the missile guidance system and squeezed the trigger. I watched the missile come off the rail and track to the target. It made contact and exploded into a giant fireball.

"If you do that again I swear I'm going to kick you ass when we get out of here." Ryan said sounding almost out of breath.

"Let hope I don't have to." I responded.

Ryan was not the only one out of breath. The fight may have only lasted a few minutes but it was enough to put a strain on me seeing how I didn't have my G's suit like I would have had on normally. Now that the threat was gone I made a course change and made my way to form up with Shego and the transport. It was just coming into view when the radio crackled to life.

"Tally Ho, I'm picking up three more signals inbound at seven o'clock. ETA two minutes." It was 1st Lt Chris Dagun.

"Great that all I need right now." I said over the radio.

"And here I thought you where some ace pilot. What you can't handle three little fighters." Shego said smugly.

"It not that I don't think I can handle them. It would be just easier if I was flying my jet instead of this Russian built out of date model. Besides it doesn't help I've got and inexpedience passenger when it comes to dog fighting and I've got to watch you butt." I responded.

"Leave my butt out of this Ron, beside we can talk about that later." Shego responded with a lot of sass.

That had caught me off guard. Shego was flirting with me and for once I was able to pick up on it. A comment like that at one time would have been lost on me but not any more. That aside I knew I had to find a way to get all of us out of here and fast.

"Lt Dagun, can you get a hold of command and let them know of out situation?" I asked

"Sorry sir I've been trying. Either the mountains are blocking the signal which I highly doubt or the radio antenna has been knocked out." He responded.

That was enough reason for me to have a look on the exterior of the transport. Sure enough on the underside to the craft where the antenna where located was several holes. The only thing I could think of what happened is when they where taking off and taking fire from the ground troop.

"Well it looks like the Lt is right. The whole antenna section of the belly is riddled with holes. I guess that leave me no choice." I said

"Ron what are you planning?" Shego asked

"I need to climb to a higher altitude so I can get a better signal with the jets radio. The thing is this is going to leave you open and unguarded." I told everyone listening to the radio.

"Ron I think I can speak for everyone that it's got to be done. You can't hold off three of those guys with this old girl." Ryan said from the back.

"Everyone over here agrees Ron. Go get us some help." Shego said.

"Alright, you just stay low to the ground and hope they don't see you and they follow me in my climb." I looked in the mirror looking back at Ryan. "You ready for this."

"Radio tuned into command, let's do this."

"Right, be back in a bit Shego. Watch you ass while I'm gone." I said

"You and my ass, wait till I tell Bonnie about this one." Shego replied.

I just shook my head then pushed the throttle to the wall and pulled straight back on the stick. In mere seconds I was damn near a vertical climb. The altimeter was spinning as we gain altitude. We where pinned to our seat down to the amount of G's we where pulling. Then I heard Dagun on the radio again.

"All three of the enemy fighters have taken the bait. They are following you up."

I tried to look behind us but I could not see anything. Looking at my altimeter we had just reached forty thousand feet and I started to level off. I knew I was only going to have few seconds before the enemy planes would catch them.

"Naco to Control do you copy." No response. "Naco to Control do you copy, I repeat this is Naco to Control requesting immediate support. I have three enemy fighters approaching fast."

All I got was static. Something was not right, either we where to far away from them to read me or I was on the wrong freq. However I didn't have time to figure it out because I was getting a missile lock signal on us. They had caught us fast then I was expecting them too. With no response from the Control I was in for the fight of my life. Three on one and me in a jet not suited for full fledged dog fighting. Needless to say the next few minutes is going to decided weather I get home to my family or just be a faded memory.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so every one got it straight on who's who for the Recon team I have made a list and added it here so you will know. Now like before these Characters either belong to me, and my friends Jerry or Chris. So don't go using them with out talking to me about it fist.

Team Leader: Captain Ryan Darmouth

Team NCO: SSGT Marcus

Sniper: SERGEANT Kentaro Lee

Spotter: SERGEANT James Sanderson

RTO: LANCE CORPORAL Chester Anderson

Heavy Weapons Expert: CORPORAL Leonora Sabine

EOD: CORPORAL Alex Bowman

Field Medic: PETTY OFFICER 2ND CLASS Abraham Zhao

JMCO (joint mission control officer) 1st Lt Chris Dagun


	8. Chapter VIII

A/N: Sorry to the fans of this story. This Chapter was eating me up trying to get it right. I went over it several time and did a few rewrites and it still feels off. I guess me just over thinking it. Well I hope you enjoy it, and please no flames thx.

* * *

Chapter VIII

-Wade-

Twice now in one day I had to just sit here and worry about my best friend. I had found out through my usual sources, that there was a team sent in to take care of the PDVI. As well as extract Ron and Shego. I also found out that the 52 strike was just a diversion to throw off the terrorist. It was meant to send them in such a panic to either flush them out or make them screw up so bad that the military could go in after them. There was also something else that my sources had mentioned. It seemed that GJ had a rouge agent in their ranks, and it was him that had sent up everything. They didn't say who it was. However it had to be someone high enough up in the ranks to be able to pull something like this off.

I knew well enough not to bring this information to the Colonel or Dr. Director. For all I know it could have been Doctor Director that was the rouge. Even though my gut instincts told me other wise. Of course bring this to light to soon could possibly lead to team being put at further risk then they where already. That was something I could just not live with if anything happened to them, especially Ron or Shego. Now before you even ask, I did find out that the team had located both of them. Ron, Shego and the entire team were making their way out of the mountain lair. I cannot tell you how relieved I was to hear this news. The hard part now was just sitting, and waiting to know if they made it our alright.

As I sat at my station and waited I got another text message from my source. I took a quick look around to see if anyone was looking over my shoulder before bring up the message. I didn't like what I was reading on my screen. It seemed that the handlers for the ground team had lost contact with the team. The source also told me that it could very well mean only one thing. However, I was not one to give up so easily. Too many year as Team Possible handler taught me to have faith in the team.

* * *

A/N: For the next while or so this is going to be narrative.

After not making contact with the AWACS, Ron had to dive for the mountain range below him. His plan was to use the mountains and canyons around the area to split up the three fighters. For the most part the plan was working. At least for now it was working. Once Ron dove into a canyon only one of the enemy fighters was tailing him. The other two where out of the fight right now and Ron paid them little heed.

Granted the plan had worked but it also left Ron six open to the guy behind him. It was only because of the twist and turns of the canyon walls that kept his dancing partner from getting a lock on him with missile. However what Ron was flying compared to the more nimble fighter behind him, allowed the enemy to slowly creep up into gun range. It was only a matter of time before he would be in gun range. So Ron knew he was going to have to do something fast.

Now while Ron was busy making sure that neither he nor Ryan becomes a permanent part of the canyon wall. Ryan was doing his part by keeping an eye on their six. Which by the way was difficult with all the twisting and turning that Ron was doing with their aircraft. It unsettled Ryan a little by how close Ron was getting to the canyon wall. Being in dangerous situation was nothing new for Ryan. It just left him a little on edge not being the one in control at the moment. However Ryan knew Ron was a capable pilot and had to put his trust in his friend's hands.

"Ryan, talk to me. Where's he at?" Ron said focused on his flying.

Ryan looked behind them as Ron made another turn around the canyon. He was able to see the guy chasing them. He was so close by now that Ryan could swear that he could see what color his eyes where. Way to close in Ryan book.

"Closing in fast Ron we need to move." Ryan said spotting something out the corner of his eye. He looked to his left he spotted something and was not happy what he was seeing. "Ron we need to get out of this canyon fast. Our friends buddies are coming in from eight o'clock high." Ryan exclaimed.

Ron knew better to doubt what Ryan was telling him. If Ryan said that they where about to get jumped, then he was going to take it as the gospel. The problem was that there was no where for Ron to go. Just about any move Ron could think of left him wide open for a kill shot from the enemy. They were boxing him in and it didn't look good at all. Now granted Ron had some aerial combat tactics taught to him during the academy, but he had not had to use much of them since getting into the JSF. The aircraft was stealth after all and the need to get into a down and dirty dog fighting never came up much.

'Think Ron, think.' Ron chided himself.

He was running out of room fast and need to do something or neither them where going to make it home alive. Then Ron thought of something he heard about from a older pilot one time. He was not sure that the L-29 could pull it off but at the moment he didn't have much choice but to try and hope for the best.

"Here goes nothing."

"Ron what are you going.....?"

Ryan didn't get a chance to finish asking what Ron was planning. He was suddenly thrown deep into his seat as Ron push the throttles to full and pulled straight back on the stick. This put their jet into a vertical climb. However Ron did not keep them in the climb. He kept the stick pulled back into his lap coming over the top and back down the other side. They where still inverted as he was coming back down the fighter was coming up after him in a head on. Ron knew he only had a few seconds to get off a short burst. The speed he was traveling didn't leave him time to line up the shot he would have liked. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Ron would not be taken down with out a fight.

The enemy plane was just a little off his center line s Ron kicked the rudder and got him lined up. He pulled the trigger for a quick three second burst. As the round of his gun pod ripped through the air at the enemy plane the enemy fighter made a quick move to avoid the oncoming rounds. Both Ron and Ryan where amazed at how stupid the guy was in trying to avoid Ron shots. The enemy pilot must have just reacted to the incoming round and forgot what his surrounding where. The plane did a quick snap roll right into the canyon wall next to it and exploded.

"Okay, that was odd." Ron said in a shocked tone.

"That guy had to have been an idiot to do something like that." Ryan said looking down at the burning wreckage.

The kill had taken both by surprise so much that Ron forgot about the other two fighters coming in after him. That was until his proximity alarm started going off. Ron quickly rolled back to normal leveled flight and then pitched away from the canyon only missing the wall himself by mere feet.

'Crap, how could I have been so stupid?' Ron thought as he slammed the throttle forward.

"That was a close one. Please don't do that again." Ryan commented in the back seat.

Ron knew what Ryan meant but did say anything. He was too pissed at himself for his laps of concentration. He had gotten fixated on what had just happened that he forgot a basic rule of dog fighting and that is never stop your head from turning. Now once again Ron was on the defensive. He knew better then to take the fight down low again if he could help it. It would be too easy for either fighter to get a line on him while trying to fend off the other one and take a shot ending their day in a hurry. He had to fight his fight one that his aircraft could do and not get into the enemy fighter fight.

So the only thing Ron could do was take these guys head on. It was the best defensive slash Offensive moves Ron could think of at the moment. He pointed the nose of his jet right between the two on coming planes. He was trying to split them apart and take them one on one. This was still risky in itself being that anyone that he would go after the other could come around on him and take his shot.

At more then two miles out from the other fighter, Ron was shocked to her his own missile accusation system start going off. One of his Two Aim-7Sparow missiles had gotten a lock on one of the fighter. He didn't even hesitate and pulled the trigger. Both Ron and Ryan watched as the missile streaked off the rail and to it intended target at over mach 4. Only mere seconds later came a huge fireball of an exploding aircraft.

"Nice splash Two." Ryan said.

The other aircraft didn't break off from it head to head run on them, and neither did Ron. By now they where to close for missiles. So he decided to just pass him head on and try to get in behind him quickly or get out for enough for another shot.

The two aircraft passed each other at close range and as soon as Ron was passed him. Ron pulled another reversal and got in behind his next target. The bigger an hevery jet that the enemy was flying could not turn around as quickly as Ron could in his slower trainer. So soon Ron was on this guys six in a turning fight.

"Alright be a good little terrorist and line up for me nice a pretty."

"You really think talking to them like that will help." Ryan said in a sarcastic tone.

"At this point buddy, it couldn't hurt." Ron said back.

The two jets danced through that sky one trying to gain a good shooting salutation while the other did its best to try and stay alive. The heat seeking sensor on Ron's AIM-9 sidewinder started growling in his headset letting Ron know that the missile had gained a lock on the target in front of it. The enemy pilot must have known that Ron was about to take a shot. He jerked his plane over trying to do a split S and throw Ron off. However the maneuver did not detour Ron one bit. He rolled with the enemy plane and held his fire.

"What the hell you had him?"

"No I didn't the missile would have lost track as soon as he dove. Then he we would have been one missile short. I'm not sure about you but I think we need everything we have and not waste it." Ron responded.

Ron expected something in return from Ryan however he didn't get anything from the man sitting in the back seat. For Ryan this was Ron's element and not his. So there was no point in arguing with him. They were in a hairy enough situation as it was. They need every advantage that they could get right now. So every shot had to count. One had already been taken out now there was only one left.

Ryan looked up from his dashboard radar display keeping an eye both on where the fighter in front of him. He was keeping an eye one the progress of his team. He breathed a sigh of relief when it looked that they where out of the target zone and making there was back to base. Now it was up to Ron to get them out of this mess. He looked up out past Ron's head and noticed that he was still hot on the tail of the enemy fighter.

Once again the growl of the sidewinder radar could be heard in their headset. This time Ron had the perfect shot and squeezed the trigger. Both of the men watched another missile slid off the rail it was housed on and scream its way towards its target. Seconds late the missile exploded right next to the aircraft exhaust. The blast took out the tail section of the plane. This caused it to start a quick spiral towards the earth below.

"Nice shooting Ron!"

"We can celebrate after we get home." Ron said in a very serious tone.

Ron never did like taking a life but he also knew it was part of his job as a military pilot. Sometimes the job required him to take another humans life like he just did three times now. It always left him feeling empty inside. Like another part of him died along with that life. However this was the life that he had chosen and he was going to do it to the best of his ability. Beside now he knew he had someone waiting for him back home. Even if he didn't want to admit it to himself that he loved the woman.

With the third target gone Ryan glanced down at the radar screen in front of him. He was no REO by any means. However he knew enough about radars to know how to read the one. It was that this one was at least twenty years old and it was not the type he had any training on. So he was giving Ron his best guess when it came to the information.

"Ron I'm seeing one more contact on the radar. It's heading to the east and trying to bug out. Think we should go after him?"

Ron didn't say anything at first. This kind of worried his rider in the back seat.

"Looks like this guy was waiting to see what was going on up here. Now that we took care of his buddies he's escaping. So what do you think?"

"That's what got me worried old friend." Ron finally spoke up. "Something tells me that if he gets away that he'll tell his buddies and come after me again or even worse."

With that said Ron peeled his bird off to the east and gave the engine every bit of fuel they could take in hopes to catch the fighter. Ryan in the back didn't say a word. He knew Ron was worried about his family back home and he could not fault him for that. Ryan would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

Ron thoughts were not so much of himself but his family back home. He knew if this guy got away and went back to his buddies. That they would do everything they could to make Ron pay. That didn't mean that they would come after him directly. People like these guys didn't have any honor to do something like that. Instead they would go after his family and friends. If anything happened to them because he let this guy slip away then he would never forgive himself.

So Ron pushed the throttles as hard as they would go trying to catch up to this bastard. It was working and he was slowly but surely catching up to the last fighter. So far the last fighter had not noticed Ron sneaking up on it. It flew a straight and level path towards the east. Bugging out of the area as fast as his wings would take him. However he had a predator closing him on him fast by the name of Ron Stoppable.

Ron got close enough for another missile shot. He checked his stores to see what he had left, one AIM-7 Sparrow left. It was a long shot at the range he was at now but he had to take the chance before the guy escaped into foreign airspace. China was only three hundred miles away and at the speeds they where traveling that would take no time to cross.

* * *

RON POV

I closed in as close as I could to the last guy. I was just inside the Sparrows range of fire. It was a long shot at best but I had to do something and fast. If he crossed into Chinese airspace it was all over, and I would have lost him. This only would have him or his group to come after me thru my family.

So with nothing left to lose at this point but everyone I held dear to my heart. I armed the last Sparrow I had left and waited to see if it would get a lock. The time from when I armed the weapon to I finally get a tone from it tracker seemed like forever. Yet I got a strong growl in my headset and said a quick pray before squeezing the trigger.

I didn't even look as it slid off the rail and headed it way toward the last plane. With it the safety of everyone in my life ridding along with the missile. All I could was close my eyes and pray and try to will the missile to strike true. Once again time seemed to slow to a crawl as I waited for the sound of the explosion.

"Splash Four." Ryan exclaimed form the back seat. "Nice work Ron four for four and we're still alive."

I opened my eye to the site of burning wreckage falling to the desert floor. I just sat there letting out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I had done it, three to one odd in a fighter that was designed to be used as a flight trainer. Then at the last minute one last fighter at a range that I thought I would never hit him at. I had beat four fighters that could out fly me and out gun me. Yet for some reason God was smiling down on Ryan and me today and we came out unhurt.

"Ron, are you alright up there?" Ryan said bring me out of my thoughts

"Yeah buddy, let go home." I said quietly

I banked the jet hard right heading back towards the southwest and the base. Along the way Ryan informed me that Shego and his team had made it out and where more then likely already at the base waiting for us. I was relieved to hear that they had made it back to the base safe and sound. However the mission was still not over. There was still a spy in GJ which was still a big threat to everyone and I was bound and determined to get to the bottom of who this traitor was.

"Colonel we've got an inbound aircraft coming in from the northwest." Radar Officer spoke up

"Do we know who they are?"

"Sir, I'm getting a call from AWACS. They say the pilot is one of ours, call sign Naco?" Another officer spoke up

'Thank god they made it out.' Wade thought.

"Naco to Command, requesting clearance for landing. I'm BINGO on fuel and don't have much time to circle." Ron said over the radio

Wade let out a small chuckle, despite everything that Ron had been through in the past forty eight or so hours he still had his sense of humor, if you could call it that. The control room broke out into applauds. For the Colonel he just let out a sigh of relief that one of his boys had made it home safe and sound. He picked up a radio and answered him back.

"Permission granted Naco, and welcome home."

* * *


End file.
